Life Looks Better Upside Down
by Winder
Summary: DFXDP! Danny Fenton has a secret life of protecting the city of Amity Park from ghosts with his mother, the number one ghost fighter, Maddie Fenton. Danny Phantom is a ghost hybrid with an over protective father, Jack Phantom. When Jack drags his son back to his home town and falls for his old flame what will happen when Phantom develops an interest for the hard to get Fenton?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, never have and never will.

**Summary:** Danny **Fenton** has a secret life of protecting the city of Aditmy Park from ghost with his mother, the number one ghost fighter, Maddie Fenton. Danny **Phantom** is a ghost hybrid with an over protective father, number one ghost researcher, Jack Phantom. When Jack drags his son back to his home town and falls for his old flame what will happen when Phantom develops an interest for the hard to get Fenton?

**Warning!**** Phantom X Fenton ****!**

Chapter 1

Danny frowned as he pounded a few more keys into the keypad at his fingertips, his eyes darting over the huge, illuminated screen as file after file popped up at a dizzying pace. There was something he was missing, he knew that much, but no matter how often he checked the files he couldn't find what he was looking for. There must have been something going on though, after all the ghost appearances had been happening more and more often but he was at the end of his rope with how it was possible.

Him and his mother had checked every single place that they knew and couldn't, for the life of them, find the leak where the ghost were slipping in between worlds. It was becoming more and more aggravating too since the more that spilled into the world, the cockier they seemed to be getting, and smarter too. Not to long ago he'd had to fight three ghost alone since they had managed to separate him and his mom when they'd tricked them into a haunted house. Not that he couldn't handle himself, he did countless patrols alone, but not with ecto-beings that were that strong.

"~Danny...~"

His sharp blue eyes drifted from the screen as they fell upon the small ear transmitter sitting next to the coffee mug that had lost all source of it's heat hours ago. Sitting up and popping the sore muscles in his neck with a sigh, he rubbed the stiffness out as he reached with his free hand for the ear piece.

"Please tell me you guys have good news." He mumbled as he dropped his heavy head into his open hand, his body feeling heavier as he slouched forward.

"~Sorry man.~" Tucker's voice heightened slightly with sincerity before he continued. "~We've looked everywhere Danny but we can't find out anything here.~"

"~No one I've asked has seen anything either.~" Sam's voice cut in as the young male groaned before dropping his head down onto the built in board and winching when he heard the computer screech at him in protest.

With yet another sigh he lifted his head up and scowled when he saw that he'd messed up some of the files with his action. After typing in the correct information swiftly his pressed the palm of his hand against his tight lipped mouth while he drummed his fingers on the steel table in thought. After a few silent minutes though he came up blank and snapped his head up when he realized he'd been only seconds away from drifting off.

Another thing he hated about all these ghost breakouts; he was getting next to no sleep.

"Okay guys," he mumbled as he flopped back in the swirling chair, his eyes already scanning the screen without thought, "thanks but I think we should call it off for the night."

The line was silent once more as he waited for their reply, already knowing what they were going to say.

"~You're going to get some rest too right?~" Sam asked, and he chuckled silently when he thought of the sceptical look he knew the girl would be giving him right now.

"Of course." He lied as he rubbed at his eyes with his thin fingers.

He really needed to eat more...

"~That's what you said last time Danny.~" Tucker's voice scolded, just like a parent would with their misbehaving child. "~And than you collapsed at school from exhaustion remember?~"

"It was just that one time." He argued back as something caught his eye and made him lean forward, he rolled his eyes a moment later though when he saw it was just a smug on the screen. For a moment he'd really thought Technus had hacked into his computer.

"~Yeah, that one time in the past week.~" Sam growled, her voice sounding even more intimidating with the fact that it was so close to his ear, almost as if she was going to be right behind him with knockout gas.

"~Yeah, seriously man, you need to sleep.~" Tucker chipped in as Danny let out a silent yawn.

"You guys know I can't. My mom's been stressing out about this one, it's really starting to get to her. I've got to find out what's going on as soon as possible."

"~You'll be useless to her if you're to tired to help her look later, and to weak to help fight with her.~" Sam pointed out evenly.

Danny opened his mouth to protest before snapping it shut when he couldn't think of anything. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his best friend was right. Still though, he could go just a little longer...

A scream nearly tore out of the boy's mouth when he felt two pairs of hands grab firmly at his shoulder's. The only thing that kept him silent was one of the hands snaking out to slap over his mouth, stopping the sound before it even had a chance.

"Wow, You're jumpy." Tucker snickered as he patted the boy on the shoulder while Sam removed her hand and didn't try to hid her smirk at all.

"You were so about to scream like a little girl."

Danny frowned at his two friends as he spun the chair around to face them, not finding their little joke to be very amusing in the least. He couldn't be angry at them for long though and soon he felt his lips twitching up at the corners against his will.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" He asked as he forced himself to leave the comfortable chair and to stand on his aching feet. "Wasn't I just talking to you?"

"Well yeah." Tucker shrugged as he removed the ear piece and placed it in his pocket, Sam mirroring his movments. "But you can move with them Danny. We were already heading to your house."

"Thanks to your upgraded electric bike we were able to get around a whole lot faster without having to use as much energy." Sam grinned as she twirled the strap of the helmet around her finger for a moment before resting it on her hip.

Danny smiled proudly at that as he nodded his head in contempt. He knew he could get the gears to go higher and lessen the stress on the riders leg's. He'd made the original model for his mother for that specific reason. It seemed it had been a good idea for Sam and Tucker to try out the latest upgrade though and he was happy to see that after all the failed attempts he finally had one that seemed to work.

Putting that thought aside though he crossed his arms as he raised a single brow at his friends.

"What are you guys doing here though?"

Sam and Tucker turned to each other with a smirk before turning back to Fenton and each creeping towards him.

"We're here to force you to sleep." Sam said as his head quickly snapped back to the screen, pulling out the ear piece and turning so his fingers grazed over the keys quick enough to set the huge computer into it's shutting down program.

"Insomniac intervention!" They both yelled before jumping at him in the chair.

This time they all let out a screech as the wobbly object fell over to it's side, not use to having more than one person not only sit, but jump at it. Crashing to the ground was surprisingly a lot less painful and a lot louder than any of them had thought and for at least ten long seconds none of them so much as twitched a finger, each of them listening to see if they'd woken up the two other house hold members.

They all clamped hands over their mouths as laughter erupted from them when the lab remanded silent.

Sam composed herself first, pushing her light body on to her feet before lending a hand to each boy and helping pull them to their feet as well. Shaking his head now Danny brushed some of his dark raven hair out of his eyes before he nodded his head towards the closet that stood proudly beside the monster screens of the computer.

"In here for the night?" He questioned as the other two nodded their heads quickly before rushing over to the closet and ripping it open, snatching fluffy blankets and pillows out of it's confinements before turning back to Danny.

"To be honest I'm way to tired to take all those steps up to your room dude." Tucker grinned sheepishly as he handed a pillow to the home owner.

"Me too." Danny said, this time letting out a large yawn as he covered his mouth with his free hand. "Thanks for helping me by the way guys." He said, his eyes tearing up from the lack of sleep as his smile just barely reached his tired eyes.

"No problem Danny. That's what friends are for." Sam said softly, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now lets head to bed. I'm done for the night."

Danny chuckled as he dropped the pillow on the hard ground and laid next to his two friends, their heads creating a small circle as they each wrapped themselves up in the warm confides of their blankets. They had done this so many times before that even though the ground beneath them was cold and hard, digging into the skin and leaving them sore in the morning, they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Night guys."

"Night Danny."

(Ghost!)

Danny looked down on the sleeping homes of the people with a face as blank as a sheet of paper. He'd walked their streets and been dragged to go shopping with his father to countless malls and little home owned businesses in the last month, but no matter what he did or what his father said this place didn't feel like home. He still remembered the shock he'd felt when he'd gotten home from school in the much larger city he'd use to live in, his father almost in tears as he told Danny they were moving.

His mind had been panicking when he thought the tears were of sadness but his panic had been replaced by confusion quickly when his dad announced he was going to bring the boy back to his hometown. It took him even longer to realize that the tears were created by both happiness and fear. His father had always talked so fondly of his hometown and for the longest time Danny couldn't figure out why they hadn't gone back sooner. Now he knew why.

This place was like a ghost bacteria dish, and worse yet, there seemed to be ghost hunters, good ghost hunters.

He wasn't stupid. Danny knew how to avoid Hunters and the annoying spirits that always wanted to drag him into their games, but this place was crawling with them. From just the briefest glimpses on T.V and reading the titles in their newspapers he could tell that these hunters in particular were not going to be as easily shaken off, not only that but this place wasn't that big and he didn't know it's layout as well as they did. He was really going to have to watch himself here.

It made him sigh at his fathers choice to drag them back. Putting Danny in any sort of danger seemed to be the last thing the man ever wanted, in fact he was, in away, to over protective of the boy and half the time Danny was just happy to get some time to breath. This though? It just seemed like a bad idea all the way around. Terrible in fact. However Danny also knew he had to stop being so selfish.

His father had given up everything to take care of him after his mother had faded... his job, his friends, family, his life. Now that Danny was old enough though to take care of himself from others it seemed Jack was once again comfortable to go after what he wanted.

A job as the fringe sciences top researcher at the world wide known collage.

When Danny found out he'd been really proud of his father, sure sometimes his dad could seem a little dense and he was loud and could be almost to blunt sometimes, but no matter what the man said or did he was a genius and a good father. Danny wouldn't want him any other way.

It would have been nice to have a little saying in the matter though. Not that he had any friends to miss him back home, or a job, something which he had now to help keep him out of trouble, but it still would have been nice to at least pretend he had some control over this situation.

Letting his bright green eyes wander over the streets once more Danny cocked his head tot he side as he saw two kids about his age riding a little to quickly on low humming bikes.

Since when did bikes hum? Or move that fast for that matter? And what were they doing up so late? Deciding it was none of his business the ghost dived down towards the lamp lit streets and made a fancy loop with the snap of his tail before he entered into the open window of his new bedroom.

Shifting the form of his tail to two feet he landed on the ground softly and glanced at himself in the mirror. Hair almost whiter then snow, lightly tanned, flawless skin, and neon green eyes that still seemed to glow in the pitch black room stared back as he ran a hand threw his hair. In the bigger city no one had questioned why he'd looked so strange. They had all just assumed that he bleached his hair and wore colour contacts everyday, here though he wasn't so sure if he could pass it off that easily. Maybe he could lie and tell them he was an albino or something? Or maybe he could just dye it. It's not that he hated how he looked, in fact most girls had swooned over him in his old school, it was just with smarter and better ghost hunters they might be able to tell. After all he did look like a ghost. More living then the green spirits that flew around but it was suspicious.

Sticking his tongue out at his mirror image he just shrugged before kicking off his boots. Maybe they would just label it as a 'big-city-kid' thing and leave him alone about it. After all it's not like he was fully ghost, his father was human, his mother on the other hand hadn't been. Which left him. Just an awkward mix of the two and stuck with some weird looks and awesome powers. Not that he wasn't thankful for being born or anything, he loved his dad, and was sure he would have loved his mom had he met her, but he had learn to live with what he was.

"Night freak." He said to the smirking male in the mirror before flopping down on the bed, not even bothering to pull the coverts over himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep...or at least trying to... but something felt very off tonight...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny waved goodbye to his friends with a small yawn as the two hurried off home. He knew that Tucker would probably be fine when he told his parents that he'd slept over at Danny's however he knew for a fact that Sam's parents were going to spit hell fire, and that was putting it nicely. Chuckling slightly at their retreating backs he closed the door and covered his mouth as he yawned once more, scratching the back of his neck gently as he made it with half closed eyes back to his kitchen.

Upon opening them he couldn't help but smile when he saw his sister digging into her food with her nose in some brainy book that he could never hope to understand.

"Mornin' Jazz." He said as he walked passed their table and towards their kitchen cupboard, pulling out a box of no brand cereal while she mumbled something back in response.

Closing the thin door he reached for the side one and snatched a small bowl before placing it on the counter top. Flipping the top open on the box he just had it tilted before a hand shot out and kept the object upright. Eyes slightly widened in shock, Danny turned to his side and smiled when he saw his mother standing next to him.

"Not today Danny. We're going out to my favourite deli remember?" She asked and the boy felt like face-palming the counter at his forgetfulness.

Right, they had been planning this for awhile now. How had he forgotten that?

"Yup, um, I'll just go get ready." Danny said as he smiled sheepishly at her before putting the bowl and box back.

A moment later and he was dashing up the stairs in order to throw something on quickly before he decided that running a brush through his hair wouldn't hurt either. Taking the stairs two at a time on his way down Danny landed on the landing with a smile to see his mother already waiting for him with the key's to her car in her hand.

Jazz wouldn't be joining them today sadly since she had a demanding online course that had been taking most of her time this summer. For a moment Danny wondered if she was going to be relived when school started next week and he couldn't help but roll his eyes on his way out the door when he figured that she was happiest when she was working on something. Not that, that was too far off from what Danny liked but he at least liked hanging out with his friends over doing math problems. Since his sister was so brainy though she was a big help when looking over the blueprints he and his mother made to check for any flaws. That had saved them from serious injury more than once.

"So we're going over some more ghost tracking plans today?" He questioned as he eyed the file that the older woman had safely tucked under her arm.

"Well," Maddie grinned as she unlocked the car and they both climbed in, "I thought that if we can't find the place where they're slipping in than we could always just track down the place where there is most ghost activity and see if that's where they're all coming from." She said happily, sliding the key into the ignition.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Danny mumbled under his breath as she passed him the files before backing out of the driveway.

They were silent for a few minutes as she drove lazily to their destination before he remembered something.

"Do you think that Katie is going to be there?" He questioned, watching as a frown came to the woman's face.

"I don't know sweetie. Her fall was pretty bad. Poor dear."

Danny bit his bottom lip as he turned to look out the window. Katie was one of the workers at the Cats Deli that his mother loved so much but just a little while ago she had taken a nasty fall down the stairs after her yoga session at the gym. It hadn't been an accident though, but his mother didn't know that, after all she couldn't see Young Blood.

He'd really tried to stop him before it happened but it seemed that the trouble making young ghost had thought the best way to distract him was by pushing little old people down the stairs. Which was true, Danny had rushed to the aid of his friend and Young Blood had gotten away. The next time that he saw him though he was so going to give him an ass kicking.

"She might just retire after that though." His mother sighed as Danny slouched in his seat a little. "After all she is seventy-five."

It was going to be weird to eat there without Katie around, there were only about five different people that worked there, all females, and all in either their forties to their seventies.

"They might have hired someone new to fill in for her too while she recovers, if she's thinking of coming back that is." Maddie chipped in as they slowed at a red traffic light.

"Maybe," Danny shrugged as he flipped open the file and scanned the pages quickly with his sharp blue eyes. "I just hope it's not some young, loud person."

(Ghost)

"You are just too much." The older woman giggled with a blush as Danny winked at her while placing the food down in the empty spot of the table.

"Anything for you my queen." He grinned cheekily as the older lady shooed him away playfully with the wave of her hand.

Chuckling to himself Danny stretched his arms over his head as he walked back to his place behind the counter. This place was perfect for him. Opening at 7 every morning, closing at 5 every night, 4 on weekends, he got every Sunday off since they were closed, and he could also come in as a dish boy some days. The clientele was mostly older people too and he had no problem with that, after all he just had to act charming and cute and they left bigger tips which he got to take home every night. Sure it was kinda mean he guessed but it's not like it was hurting anyone. Besides it was only his third day here and so far it seemed that everyone loved him. His boss, the other workers, the customers. All in all maybe this part of moving here wasn't so bad.

"You sly dog you." Trisha smirked as she poked his side playfully making him snicker slightly at the feeling before grinning at her innocently. "She never gives tips, or even smiles at anyone. How did you do that?" The friendly brunet questioned as an innocent smile pulled at his lips.

"Oh you know, just being honest."

"Honesty would be calling her a bitter old bat, not a queen you player."

Danny's mouth fell open in mock horror as he brought a hand to his heart and faked a look of hurt over his face.

"Player? Why I never." He pouted while she just chuckled and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to go fill the coffee in bakery, you stay here and take care of anyone ordering from the breakfast menu, don't forget though that they..."

"Can still order sandwiches and subs but not soups until elven. I know." He smirked with a playful eye roll before he flipped open the long refrigerator as the older woman slipped out from behind the deli counter and walked over to the bakery.

Scanning the meats to see what he could refill and even some of the other things he sighed upon seeing that nothing needed to be done. He'd already finished everything else and as much as he loved this place so far he wasn't to sure he was a big fan of all the standing around they seemed to do while waiting for people to come in. Sighing he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over the area at the few tables that were filled. Listing off the things in his head that had already been done he completely zoned out, missing the sound of the chiming bell and the sound of two voices as they walked into the store, their shoes making a silent padding noise against the hard cement floors.

The loud gasp sure snapped him out of it though as he jumped when he heard the high pitch squeal from the person on the other side.

"Danny he looks just like you!"

"What?" The boy questioned as he stared at the bright red headed woman who was pointing at him with one slender finger while her other hand was placed against her cheek in glee.

Raising a single brow at the strange behaviour he watched as she jumped around for a moment before seeming to catch herself and sticking out a hand.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Maddie Fenton, you must be new here." She grinned as her eyes seemed to shine with life.

"Danny Phantom, I just started three days ago." He said smiling back, although he wasn't going to lie, it seemed to be a strange thing to shake hands with a customer at a deli.

Her eyes almost seemed to pop out of her head for a moment before she turned to the boy beside her.

"You even have the same name!" She exclaimed and Danny almost wanted to slap his hand's over his ears at how high it was. One setback of being ghost, really good hearing.

Finally turning his attention to her silent tag along Danny felt his jaw drop and his mind seem to draw a blank as it seemed the other had been doing since they stopped at the counter. They did look alike, just with different coloured hair and eyes, but everything else? It was almost as if they had been twins or if they had been one person that had somehow split into two. It was really weird, and kind of creeping him out. This must have been how it felt when normal people ran into ghost.

Collecting himself Danny gave the other a small smirk as he crossed his arms and placed them on the counter.

"It's almost like looking in a mirror." He chuckled.

"Um, yeah." The other boy mumbled as he crossed his own arms over his chest, eyeing Danny as if he'd done something wrong. "Are you just filling in until Katie gets back or are you here for good?"

Katie? Danny blinked as he tried to find a picture to the name the boy had mentioned. A moment later though and he snapped his fingers as he finally remembered who the kid was talking about.

"Oh Katie! I've never met her but yeah, no. I heard she wasn't going to come back." He said watching as the others frown seemed to pull down even more.

"I see, well thanks." He mumbled and Danny couldn't help but raise a brow when a look of guilt seemed to flash through the boy's eyes for a split moment.

He wanted to ask why but than again he didn't know the kid all that well and figured it wasn't really his place. He was nosey sure, but he also really wanted tips from these people if he was hoping to get his hands on that new computer game that was coming out soon so he had to make them like him, and so far it seemed he was striking out with the younger one.

"So what can I get for you two?" He asked as he pulled out a pen and pad of paper from his apron pocket while flashing the older woman the most adorable puppy look he could muster while they looked over the small breakfast menu that was placed on the counter.

"Oh well I'm just going to have the breakfast buddy, and Danny what would you like?" She asked at the white haired teen raised his brow.

"Um, I'm not eating." He said as he tilted his head to the side when the red headed woman looked back at him.

"Oh no sorry sweetie, my son's name is Danny too!" She giggled as Danny turned to the other boy.

Oh, so that's what she meant when she had said that earlier. That made sense. It was starting to get really weird though, sharing not only the same face and looks but the same name? It was like the world was just screwing around with them.

"Oh, um, okay, well Danny what would you like?" He smiled as the boy just stared at him suspiciously for a moment and the ghost found himself fighting not to start glaring back. What was this kids problem? He was trying to be nice here.

"Are you wearing contacts or something?" The raven haired male asked, completely ignoring the question.

"No." Danny stated bluntly, a reaction he'd gotten from the countless times he'd been asked over the years.

The boy eyed him for a moment longer and Danny couldn't help but wonder if maybe his secret was in danger from this guy. A moment later though and the other seemed to relax with a sigh while he just shrugged his shoulders and glanced over the menu before snapping his eyes back up to meet the bright green of the snow haired male.

For a moment it felt as if Danny's breath had gotten caught in his throat and his eyes widened when he felt his heart feel as if it was pounding, which was a little strange, he could have sworn he didn't have a heartbeat. Even so though the blue in the boy's eyes looked as if they were other worldly. Bright and deep and seeming to be a mix of both the oceans and the skies, as if he was a huge dreamer but also level headed enough to stay grounded on earth while still remanding free. Danny felt his face heat up the slightest and a splash of pink cover his cheeks when the boy's lips started moving and even though he wasn't listening to the words the sound of the voice drifted over his ears like soft music that made his knees go weak and he couldn't help but lick his own lips at the sight of the slightly chapped pink ones moving through different words rapidly.

As quick as the moment happened though it was over and Danny felt himself blinking stupidly at the two as he held his pen and notepad in his hands without a word on it.

"Um, I'm sorry but I didn't get that." He mumbled out, now feeling his face go red hot in embarrassment for not listening.

The other Danny frowned at him with a single eye brow raised though and repeated his order.

"Right, two sunny-side with bacon and white bread. Gottcha." He said as he quickly scribbled down both orders before spinning around to the open window like place and slapping the paper down on it's silver surface. "Order!" He called back, hearing the ruffle of the newspaper as the chef set it down.

Turning back to the two he rung them through, handing them their utensils and condiments, letting them know that he would bring their order as soon as it was done.

His eyes followed them as they took one of the two people seats by the window and he stared at the black haired male for a little longer, watching at they opened up some file folder and started to flip threw it.

What had that been about? He'd never had it happen before and it was really weird. He didn't even know what kind of emotion to classify that under. This was another downfall to being part human. As a ghost the emotions were simple, and normally only one would truly thrive in their being. Anger, love, hate, obsession, ect. With humans it was like they could feel so many things simultaneously that sometimes his human emotions would get the best of him and lead him to do extremely stupid things. It wasn't something he could talk to his dad about though. Ghost King knows he tried but the man wasn't all that great when it came to emotions or anything really that was teenage related.

Green eyes darting to their table once more, Danny couldn't help smirking when he saw that narrowed blue eyes were staring back. The guy quickly looked away though and pointed at something on the paper as he continued his conversation with his mother.

Well this could be interesting...

(Ghost)

Danny couldn't help his eyes drifting over to the look a like every few seconds and he would scowl at the times when the bright green eyes would be staring back, accompanied with that ever present smirk. It was weird but he'd almost thought that the guy was Amorpho trying to screw with him or Spectra little shape shifting helper. His mother didn't seem to think anything of it besides the fact that it was really cool how similar they looked but that didn't stop Danny from being suspicious of the guy. He looked a little strange, and he'd only seen eyes that seemed that bright on other ghost. He seemed human enough though and that's what had him stumped.

The guy, Danny, just seemed to be oozing an air of mistrust and mystery, and Danny wasn't going to sugar code the fact that he didn't know if he wasn't going to be able to keep an eye off the guy just to make sure he didn't do something shady. This was only their first meeting though, so maybe he was being a little to harsh and paranoid, but it's not as if paranoia hadn't saved his life before.

"What do you think about that Danny?"

His mother's question made him blink as he stared at her for a moment before smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asked, nearly jumping when the woman burst out in laughter.

"Oh you and that other Danny are like twins!" She giggled as some of the papers slid off the table when she accidentally swiped at them when trying to wrap an arm around her stomach.

Blushing slightly Danny couldn't help but grumble under his breath as he bent over to pick up the fallen papers. He blinked though when one of the papers was snatched up before he could grab it and his head snapped up to see who had taken it. He felt his heart stop when he saw 'Danny' looking over the paper with the two plates of food in his free hand.

Quickly stealing the paper back forcefully the raven haired boy shoved them all into the file before snapping it closed and looking up at his mom who was giving him an apologetic look.

Sure he and his mother were the best ghost hunters basically in the entire world, but Danny always wore a mask whenever he went to help the people of Amity Park and so did his mother. It was just best for them to keep their identities hidden if they wanted people to leave them alone, after all people in this town were crazy for the ghost fighting team and Danny had lost count on how many times he had to out run rabid fan girls.

But what happens if this guy saw there plans and put two and two together? Sure looking at blueprints wasn't a great idea in such a public place but they had never had problems with it before.

"Here's your order." The white haired male said, his voice seeming to be unsettled, as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Enjoy."

Without another word he turned on his heels and headed back to the counter, his laid back attitude seemingly gone as Danny watched his retreating back with a raised brow.

"You think he saw anything?" He questioned as he turned back to his mother who was already taking a bite out of her breakfast sandwich.

"I don't think so sweetie, I think you got it away from him quick enough."

(Ghost)

Danny quickly ducked into the walk in freezer with the excuses of needing to grab more cheese. Once he was inside though he pressed his back firmly against the door as he pressed a hand to his head.

Those people were looking at ghost tracking devices, worse yet, they were looking at making them and the plans looked pretty solid too. How was he supposed to stay hidden if there was a device that was going to sniff him out? He didn't want to be bothered, he didn't do anything to bother anyone and yet here these people were, going to track down and drag harmless spirits back to the ghost zone when they hadn't even done anything. He could understand why some of them needed to go back, some of the ghosts he'd run into had been up to no good, but for some of the other ones that just wanted to watch over their loved ones or just wanted to travel the world and see it? That was almost unfair. The ghost zone wasn't all that great, in fact it kind of sucked so he could understand why most ghost just wanted to come back to earth.

His green eyes flashed bright green for a moment with a bolt of anger before he managed to collect himself again.

Well find. If they were going to make it their business to screw around and mess up the lives of harmless ghost that were just trying to have a good after life than he didn't mind doing the same right back.

Stupid he wasn't, but young and reckless he was, and besides, it might be kind of fun and he couldn't wait to see just how angry he could make that Danny kid. It also might be able to help with sharpening his skills in combat and teaching him how to better protect himself from future pro ghost hunters.

"Okay guys, game on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Danny!"

The boy flinched before he let out a long sigh and looked over his shoulder, seeing his dad running out of his cramped office, his eyes were wide and frantic as he ran up to the boy.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he clamped both of his large hands on the boy's shoulder's and almost started shaking him back and forth.

Going intangible though Danny took a step back as he smiled up at his dad's owlishly blinking eyes.

"I'm just going out for a bit Dad. It's only nine. I just want to go for a walk or something, stretch my legs you know? I can't stay cooped up in this house forever." He chuckled as the black haired man dug deeply into his pockets and seconds later pulled out a small cell phone.

"Use this if you get into any trouble. If anyone starts bugging you don't be afraid to call the police and remember to look both ways while crossing the street and..."

"Dad!" Phantom growled as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest while he frowned at the older man. "I'm not two anymore."

"No you're right, but you're not an adult either my boy!" Jack grinned as he slapped a meaty hand on the younger male's shoulder's, almost pitching him over in the process. "And there are hunters out there Dan," he whispered, leaning in close as if someone else was listening in on their conversation, "really good ones."

Danny had to fight back the smirk that threatened to spread across his lips as he instead slipped out from underneath his father's hold.

"I promise I'll be careful Dad." He smiled as he opened the door to their apartment. "I'll be back in a few hours." He sing sang as he slipped out the door, closing it quickly and falling through the floor to the next level before his dad had time to protest how long he'd be out for.

Slipping the headphones from around his neck he plopped them over his ears and fished in the pockets of his cloth hooded, worn leather jacket before pulling out his music device happily and switching it on. Allowing the music to fill his ears he hummed along with it as he trotted down the stairs and shoved open the door with his shoulder, grinning somewhat creepily when he noticed the dark, angry clouds swirling in the sky above him.

What a perfect setting.

As a mixed ghost there were just somethings that made him insanely happy for no real reason. Storms and terrible weather was one of those things, he could never really found out why but he figured that it just had something to do along the line of the somewhat spooky atmosphere.

A sudden scream seemed to pierce threw the next line of music, and his thoughts, as Danny snapped his head up, allowing his mouth to fall open when he saw a large form fall out of the sky and crash into the road just a few feet in front of him. It slid across the concrete, taring an angry scar into the once nicely done road, and Danny felt his feet moving before his mind did, running towards the smoking figure and crouching down when he was close enough.

"You okay?" He asked, his brow creased in concern as he reached a hand out to gently touch their shoulder.

A black, fingerless glove snatched his wrist before he could touch them though as the figure lifted itself out of the ground with a furious scowl written darkly across his face.

"You're dead Fenton." He hissed as he raised his other hand while Danny's eyes widened.

Fenton?

"Shadow!"

"Whoa! Wait a...!" However before he could finish a thick black shadow seemed to shift out of nowhere and strike him like a snake attacking a helpless mouse. Kicking his feet wildly in the air he felt himself start to panic slightly as the thing around him started to squeeze the life out of him, or at least the small amount he'd been born with, while snarling in his face, bringing it's row of sharp teeth way to close to his neck for comfort. "Wa-wait!" He gasped as he kicked around some more. "I'm n-not Fenton!"

The male before him simply scoffed as he floated to his feet and brushed off his thick coat, placing his hands in the deep pockets.

"Yeah right. Just because you changed your hair colour doesn't mean that I won't recognize you." He growled as he snapped his fingers, ordering Shadow to drop him. He crouched down next to the gasping boy as he hissed the next part mockingly. "As low as an opinion you have of us Fenton, we're not that stupid."

Danny didn't even waste a second before he shot back and roughly shoved his hand against the other male's chest, sending him flying back with a blast of ectoplasm the moment his palm touched the other. Ducking before the dark cloud could jump him again, Danny flipped back and shot himself in the air for a better vantage point before he formed a giant axe out of the bight green energy and threw it at the startled spirit. Shadow barely had time to dodge it before he duck behind his wide eyed owner while the white haired male's eyes flashed bright green as he glared at them.

"You could have fooled me dumb-ass." He snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you were just fighting him how did you think he would have coloured his hair so fast?"

"You- you're a..."

"Don't you think you should be running or something?" Danny questioned as he dropped himself back to the ground when he was sure that they were to shocked in order to go after him again. "I mean you hit the ground pretty hard, shouldn't that mean that he's close?"

The scowl was back in place over the older male's face as he ran a hand through his greasy looking, tinted blue, blond hair.

"It doesn't seem to matter if I run anymore, they find me no matter where I go." He almost growled and Danny felt as if a light went on in his head.

"They made it already?" He mumbled to himself as his eyes lost their heated glare while his fingers tapped his pant leg rhythmically with the music that was still playing. They were just looking at the blueprints this morning though? How the hell did they make it already?

The other ghost just raised a brow at him though, sharing a look with his companion before he looked back at the boy.

"What are you anyways?" He mumbled as he brought his face inches away from the others, peering into his eyes as if he could see into his soul.

"Whoa!" Danny snapped as he jumped back. "A guy who likes personal space." He growled.

The two glared at each other for awhile before Danny decided this was getting him no where. Hadn't he wanted to help these ghost just a few hours ago? Did he really want to help this one though? The guy seemed kind of like a jerk and from the small amount that Danny knew he could understand why Fenton would want to send him back. Eyeing the slightly taller guy for a moment longer the younger male crossed his arms over his chest before he shifted his weight to one foot and raised a brow.

"What did you do to piss them off anyways?"

"What's it matter to you?" The guy snapped as Shadow wrapped itself around the rebel looking teen, letting out a sharp hiss.

"Look I can either help get this guy off your back, or I can let him chase you around and continue to ruin the town, your choice." Danny smirked as a somewhat smug smile worked it's way across his lips.

The older ghost opened his mouth for a moment before snapping it shut as his eyes softened slightly before he nodded his head, seeming to agree with what the kid was saying.

"I'm looking for my girl."

Danny raised a single brow skeptically as the smirk slid into an unbelieving frown.

"Don't give me that look man." He snapped as he ran his hand threw his hair one more time before throwing them both in the air. "I screwed up and she ran off again. I just want her back and I'm really freaking out that these guys will find her before I do! I don't want to even think of what they'd do to her! The woman and her son are crazy!"

Narrowed green eyes scanned the other for a moment, as if trying to see if he was telling the truth or not. When the crestfallen eyes of the bigger male before him came into play though he couldn't help but be a little shocked.

"Please man, she's the only thing I've got left."

Opening his mouth Danny closed it before he nodded his head, copying the action the other had done just seconds ago, and smiled softly at the other ghost.

"You just go find her and keep yourselves out of trouble. I'll deal with the other two." He grinned as he flipped his hood up, his bright green eyes now the only feature of his face that could be seen as he kicked himself off the ground and to float a few inches in the air once more.

"Thanks man." The other sighed, seeming truly relived as he pointed off in the distance and mumbled for Shadow to find his bike. "Names' Johnny by the way. Johnny 13."

Floating down to be able to be the same height as the blond Danny held out a hand, his own smile coming to his lips.

"Danny Phantom." He returned while Johnny took the offered hand and gave it a strong shake.

"Maybe I'll see you around Phantom." Johnny smirked as his bike seemed to float out of a black splotch on the ground and bring itself to be standing next to its owner.

"Sure, bring your girl next time. I'd like to meet her just in case you lose her again I can help you find her."

Johnny let out a sharp bark of a laugh as he threw his head back while mounting the monstrous, two wheeled ghost ride, Shadow joining in with him as he floated next to his master.

"Yeah, I don't think so kid." He smirked before waving the boy off with a two fingered salute and stepping on the gas of his bike, speeding off like a bat out of hell, or the ghost zone, the shadow creature not to far behind.

"Charming guy." Danny mumbled to himself as he watched the blue form disappear. He regretted his distraction a second later though when a sudden sharp pain shot up his arm and made him yelp in surprise and pain.

Clamping a hand down on his wounded arm he whipped his head back to see two people in jumpsuits, one obviously female in a light blue with a black belt, boots, and gloves, and the other obviously male in a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, and boots. They both had masks pulled over their faces and thick, auburn coloured visors covering their eyes.

Danny felt his lips pull back into a snarl though as he turned to face them, his natural ghost nature kicking in with the dislike of being attacked as his eyes went bright once more. His neon green eyes fell upon the smoking muzzle of the strange looking gun that was held with professional ease in the hands of the young male.

Fenton.

The thought made him feel like bristling as his lips tugged up slightly at the corners. He could understand other ghost's dislike of them if they were all attack first and ask questions later type of people. Than again he supposed that wasn't all that fair, they were hunters after all, and hunters only ever saw them as something to get rid of. Something that ruined their 'perfect' little world that they needed to snub out rather then try to understand.

"What is that?" The girl asked as his teeth seemed to sharpen while his lips pulled back in an almost evil grin.

"Um, a ghost?" The young male said as he eyed the distance between the ground and Danny's hovering feet.

"Where's the other one?" Maddie asked as her head swirled around looking for the ghost that they had been tracing before. She looked down at the small device in her hand's and the white haired teen found himself zeroing in on the object in her possession.

Without a second thought he shot a large blast of ecto energy at her hand, only feeling a hint of guilt when she yelped and waved her hands in the air while jumping back in surprise. He blamed the human in him for feeling bad when she was obviously the one in the wrong.

"Hey!"

He ducked out of the way just in time to avoid another well aimed shot before jumping further into the sky as he grinned down at the two. Briefly he wondered if he should try and move the fight further away from his apartment just in case his dad heard and came running out screaming about protecting him or something. However his father was working on something for the collage for the time being and when ever he got lost in a project half the building could be taken out and he wouldn't noticed.

"Watch your aim Hunter!" Danny taunted as he formed his legs into a wispy tail and allowed it to swirl around behind him as he snickered at the two, distracting them and giving Johnny more time to get away. "You wouldn't want to destroy your little town even more would you?" He asked as he nodded to the street and the giant hole in the building that had just been caused by the boy's gun.

A small curse slipped passed the boy's lip's that made his mother gasp and whack his shoulder with a scowl before she whipped out another weapon from a pocket in her belt as she took another stance.

"Just stay where you are you ectoplasm scum of spiritual human consciousness!" She hissed, snapping out a long fishing rod with light green glowing wire.

The ghost raised his brow at her for a moment, wondering what she was hoping on doing with that thing. She swung it around her head though and Danny yelped when the wire tied around him and tightened almost ridiculously tight. His eyes widened when he tried to go through it only for it to fail and instead leave him trapped. What was this? Since when couldn't he go intangible?

A scream tore pass his lips when he was shot again, this time it hit him in the centre of the chest and sent him flying back hard into the road, snarling when he rolled over the uneven rubble from when Johnny had landed. He tried to ignore the fact that he would no doubt be bruised up bad later and he thanked his 'ghostness' for having the ability to be able to heal quickly. Still though he rolled to his feet and tried to jump out of the way of the next shot but the female gave a swift yank on the rod and he was knocked down to the ground again, his face eating the concrete without his hands being there to stop his fall.

"And I actually thought you'd put up a fight." The other Danny scoffed as the sound of a faint click made the teen ghost shift just enough to be able to see what they were doing.

A low growl slipped pass his lips as he eyed the strange looking thermos that was being pointed at him but he knew he didn't like the look on either of their faces when they both turned to each other.

"Should we even bother reaching this one? Or just throw it back?"

Throw it back? He wasn't some piece of garbage or something. They couldn't treat him like this! It wasn't fair! Just like it wasn't fair for them to go after Johnny when all he was trying to do was find his girlfriend and bring her back home before these two could get their hands on either of them.

Anger burning hotly in his chest Danny forced a new wave of energy throughout his body, no longer focusing on trying to go threw the rope and instead settling for just destroying it. The wires snapped easily enough as he quickly got to his feet and back flipped out of the way seconds before the kid could shoot him again. That gun was starting to get bothersome.

With a little more flare than was needed Danny managed to get right up close to the two hunters, try as they might to avoid him and pull back he still managed to corner the smaller of the two and happily twisted his tail around the annoying object before smashing it against the ground and than slipping underneath the others outstretched arms. Smirking he wrapped his arms around Fenton's chest and allowed his grin to widen at the boy's startled scream when he pushed them off the earth and into the sky.

"Is this enough of a fight for you Fenton?" He chuckled, not missing the way that the boy gripped his forearms for dear life, afraid of being dropped at any second, which was surprisingly tempting.

Danny had never really wanted to hurt a hunter before. He'd never really had a reason too, they had all been to stupid and harmless to be able to be much besides an annoying source of amusement. These guys though? His face stung, his sides were sore, and his chest burned from where that blast had hit him. They could hold him with a strange looking fishing rod device and could trap him in some thermos looking container. These guys were serious. If he wasn't carefully they might just end up dissecting him like some sort of high school biology class. He was going to have to ask around about these guys before he thought of playing with them again.

As he flew higher though he noticed the boy had stopped struggling completely and instead stuck to barely breathing as he clung to the arms wrapped around his front. The mother was yelling back up at him but Danny knew they were empty threats, she would never do anything with her son in harms way.

"You guys 'protect' Amity Park and all it's citizens right?" He asked, a thick tone of mock lacing with his words as he let the boy go, almost cackling when the boy screamed in panic, clawing at the empty air before Danny grabbed both of his hands, holding them at the wrist so Fenton wouldn't slip out of his grip.

Bringing his body to be vertically with the earth his bright green eyes seemed to shine out of the blackness of his hood as he pulled the boy closer, until their faces were only inches apart while the other teen tried desperately to being them further apart while not making the other let go.

"Well get this Hunter," Danny purred as his smirked deepened. "I protect the ghost of Amity Park now. Whenever you guys decide to mess with the others, be prepared for me to show up to stop it."

"Not if I get you first!" Fenton shouted while he tried to bring his forehead up to smash it against the mirror image's. "Say what you want but you're still a ghost! And I will hunt you!"

Danny almost dropped the raven haired male with that one. Wondering why his face felt so hot all of a sudden he looked down pass his victim to see that his mother was riding on some sort of snow board looking device he'd never seen before and decided now was as good a time as any to bow out.

"I'm looking forward to it." He grinned before he finally released the boy.

Danny's sharp scream filled the night air but thankfully was stopped abruptly as he was caught by his mother.

"See you later Danny! Bye Maddie!" He chirped before turning his body invisible and disappearing from their sights.

He watched as the two hunters shared another look before they scanned the air, looking for any trace of him.

"That was close." Danny mumbled to his mother as he stood up behind her on the flat surface while the skill woman titled it's noses down sharply, making them dive back quickly to the ground.

"I've never seen that one around here, he must be new." She mumbled, almost seemingly to herself as the white haired teen floated next to her, interested in what they were going to do now that he was 'gone', their tracking device was broken, and the other ghost they had been hunting had disappeared some time ago.

"He knew our names though." The other boy mumbled as his blue eyes narrowed while moving towards the skies, as if expecting Danny to just show up again out of nowhere. In all actuality though Danny was making faces at the boy just inches away from his face.

His mom's sudden sharp pitched sequel made them both jump and snap their heads towards her as she basically hopped up and down in place.

"Oh Danny do you know what this means!?" She questioned as she clasped her hands together tightly before bringing them to the side of her face.

"Um...no?" It wasn't much of an answer but Danny felt as if he'd say the same thing if he was in Fenton's place, so instead he just stood by and waited for her to continue.

"He knows our names and he's new! This must mean that the fear of tangling with us has gotten around the ghost zone! Soon they'll be to scared of us to even think of coming back!"

Danny's eyes narrowed at that as Fenton smiled at his mother with a small shake of his head as he continued to talk to her about what they were going to do next. He'd stopped listening though as her words sank into his mind a little more, taking root with a life source of bitterness. She was right, he had found out about them since he was afraid of what they would do if they ever caught him. He'd heard about them from all over the papers and the TVs, he'd learned very little from talking to actual ghosts but since Johnny had been the only one he'd seen so far he guessed it wasn't that strange. Still, he didn't want them to have to live like this. Just waiting for these people to hunt them down and drag them back to that place? Why not just let them go back when they wanted?

As much as most ghost didn't like it, the zone was their home and they would always return at one point or another. Coming to earth was like a ghost version of a human vacation. One that these two seemed hell bent to ruin.

Maybe it wasn't all that bad though if he found out more about them and they knew. After all a quick word here or there and he would know everything about these guys. How they worked, where they lived, who there friends were, what they did. They didn't even know his name, or at least as far as they knew they didn't know it.

"I guess we're going to have to make a new one." The young male sighed as he scooped up the remaining pieces from the tracking device that Danny had all but disintegrated.

Danny had to bite his tongue in order to keep himself from muttering a witty remark, after all he might have been invisible but that didn't make his voice anymore silent. He watched as the two shook their heads at their destroyed creation before they headed back from the way they'd come. Figuring now was as good a time as any the snow haired teen pushed himself off of the ground once more and took to the sky.

There was no needed to follow them right now, they were done for the night it seemed. However that didn't mean that he couldn't find out anything from any lingering ghost anyways, after all they didn't sleep and he didn't need much of it. He halted in his direction though as a sudden smirk came to his face while he looked over his shoulder at the two.

He didn't need much sleep, but they sure did, and from the way they were both walking he could tell that a bed was probably more on their minds rather than any sort of plan to fix the tracking device. Why not have a little fun with them? After all a tired opponent wasn't much of one.

Snickering inwardly the dived towards them, stopping and floating mere inches behind them as he shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his leather jacket. Loving the way they were completely unaware of the fact that they were going to be leading an enemy right to their home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Danny you look terrible."

Said boy scowled as he glared at the goth girl, trying vainly to rub the sleep from his eyes as he hoisted his bag higher up on his shoulder. He thought he'd just felt like shit, he hadn't known that he looked like it as well. It was comforting to know that on his first day back to school this was the impression that he was going to be giving to his fellow classmates. Sighing his shoulder's slouched forward, the bag that was strapped firmly to his back already feeling way to heavy and it didn't even have anything in it yet.

"It's been a long week." He mumbled as Tucker punched something into his PDA.

He'd really thought the last week before school would have been easy. Just a week to take it easy for the last bit of summer before he would be forced into classes and having to endure another year of English class with Lancer. The week had been anything but though. His mother and him had gone through countless weapons and trackers, staying up late in order to rebuild them after they had been destroyed by that meddlesome ghost that seemed to be everywhere! There had been no ghost catching either! Every time they got close 'that' spirit would show up and either release their capture from the thermos or would help them get away before they could even whip it out. If that wasn't enough though it appeared that the meddlesome spirit had followed them home too.

Every night it was the same thing. The banging noises, the inhuman screeching that made him bolt up, the stealing of the blankets, the knocking over of anything that was nailed down, the slamming of the windows and doors. It seemed nothing was to low for this ghost and Danny couldn't remember the last time his mom and him had actually gotten a good sleep. The spirit seemed to leave Jazz well enough alone and that was the only thing that Danny could appreciate. When he'd left this morning though his mother was sitting at the table and drawing up some plans for something she called the Hunter Ghost Shield. Apparently it was something that would go up around their house to be able to keep ghost away. He couldn't wait to see if it worked...

"Is it that ghost again?" Sam asked as she raised a brow at him.

"Yes." Danny groaned as he let his head fall forward into his hand. "I thought the hardest part was over after the first two months of doing ghost hunting but this is just getting ridiculous! I haven't gotten one wink of sleep all week and there has been no ghost catching! I can't keep working like this!" He growled as he threw his hands into the air almost hitting Tucker in the process before he managed to avoid the blow. "Sorry Tuck."

"It's okay man."

"Why don't you just catch him like you do with all the others?" Sam asked, drawing his attention back to her as she just shrugged. "Just send him back and be done with it, or better yet, just keep him in the thermos."

"You don't think I haven't tried that?" Danny snapped, guilt washing over him seconds after the harsh words left his mouth. "Sorry, the lack of sleep is getting to me." He mumbled as she just nodded in understanding.

"So how does he get out than?" Tucker asked as blue eyes shifted over to him. "I mean shouldn't he just be caught in there like all the rest?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure it would work, if I could catch him." He nearly hissed as he start strangling the air in front of him. "This ones just so infuriating! Protector of Ghost! Since when do they need protecting!"

"Well," Tucker chuckled as he through an arm around Danny's thin shoulders, "let's face it dude, from you and your mom they kind of do need one; just like we need one from them."

Danny pressed his lips together as he eyed his friend for a moment, thinking it over in his head. He could see how that made sense, but not really. Ghost had powers and abilities that normal people wouldn't stand a chance against, they fought and caused huge disasters if left unchecked and they shouldn't have been here in the first place. They should learn to just stay in their zone and they wouldn't have to worry about hunters finding them and putting them back from where they came from.

"This isn't their world anymore, they don't belong here."

"What are you going to do about him though Danny?" Sam asked as they continued down the street and towards their school as some other students joined them on the sidewalks as they all headed towards Caspar High.

"I don't know..."

"And you never will." Another voice, seeming to come from nowhere, snickered as the three teens halted mid stride while they snapped their heads this way and that looking for the source.

Danny glared when the intangible figure of his least favourite ghost slipped out of the sidewalk in front of them, the boy bringing himself up to hover a few feet in the air before becoming tangible again. He was still wearing the leather jacket with the grey hood pulled up and Danny had lost count over how many times that he wished for nothing more then to just rip it off the others head. All the other ghost seemed to have no problem showing their faces, in fact they always seemed proud to flaunt who they were. This one though? He was a little bit of an odd ball, the rare bit that Danny ever did see though was glowing green eyes and a row of always smirking sharp teeth that looked like they sometimes wanted nothing more than to rip out Danny's throat.

Sam and Tucker both took an involuntary step back, probably not even noticing that they had done so, Danny on the other hand simply crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the other with half closed eyes. Another strange little thing he'd found out about this ghost, it seemed that he would only ever attack or harass Danny if he was hunting ghosts or trying to sleep. Other times when he would just show up when the boy was to tired to fight back and just bug him, or hang around either talking or reminding silent until he got bored and left. In a way he reminded the raven haired teen of a stray dog or cat that would just come and go as it pleased, loving and cuddly once moment and hissing and clawing the next; and as annoyed, and furious as he had been just seconds ago with even the thought of the trouble making ghost he found that he liked to know that he was at least here and not off somewhere else causing trouble for someone.

"Nights." He mumbled in greeting with the slightest nod of his head while the ghost snickered once more as he tilted his head to the side.

Once again a nickname Danny came up with for the other after he refused to mention what he had been called in his past life. Another thing Danny thought was a little strange since ghosts always seemed to want people to know their names, or the names that they called themselves.

"Miss me Fenton?" The other questioned as he landed on the ground, completely ignoring the eyes of the other students who were walking by, looking as if they had no idea what was going on, after all if it hadn't been for the fact that he had just flew through the ground and than hovered in the air Nights would have looked human.

"Oh yeah, in your three hour absence I've almost died of loneliness." He said dryly while he felt Sam nudge his arm.

"Why don't you catch him now Danny?" She whispered into his ear.

Obviously not quietly enough though since Nights hissed at her before blasting a shot right next to her feet. The goth girl yelp as she jumped back, looking up at the ghost with wide, purple eyes while Danny glared at the spirit and took a step in front of the girl.

"Hey!" He snapped as the other frowned deeply, not amused in the slightest while Tucker quickly asked Sam if she was okay.

"Relax, it was a warning." Nights growled as he held his hand open with his palm pointing upward, a swirling ball of ecto energy gathering in it as he turned his sharp green eyes away from Danny's to stare at her. "And next time you mention it I'm going to shove you into that thermos!" He snapped, a flash of his white teeth seeming to gleam threateningly in the sunlight. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is in there?"

"Do you?" Danny questioned as he raised a brow, not once remembering that he had caught the ghost in the thermos as of yet, they had just been talking about that.

"Not in your thermos but something similar." The other replied as he floated once more in the air, his tail flickering back and forth like an animal ready to pounce.

Danny opened his mouth but he really couldn't think of anything to say so he closed it again. Someone else had caught this guy? But who? And how? He would love to talk to them, especially right now.

"You should leave Danny alone!" Sam growled as she stood beside her friend, almost making the boy jump with her reappearance.

"Yeah! All boy's need their sleep you know!" Tucker put in as he glared at the tasking ghost while popping up on Danny's other side.

"And I'm trying so hard to care." Nights mumbled in a dull like way before a smirk came to his lips again as he landed on his feet once more, bring himself to stand right in front of the three teens. "That's why I'm here actually." He grinned as he held out a hand. "If you stop hunting than I stop pestering you and you can go back to a normal life."

"That is so not happening." Danny said flatly while the other frowned.

"I thought I was being reasonable."

"Get the other ghost to go back and than we'll see."

"That's not happening either."

They both opened their mouths at the same time however before either of them could get a word out the sound of the school bell going off in the distance made every teen still.

"We'll continue this later." Nights said quickly as Danny nodded his head.

"Agreed." He mumbled and he didn't even bother to watch the ghost dive back into the street before he grabbed his friends wrists and started to run with them down the street.

"Wait Danny I thought that you said that you didn't get along with him!" Sam threw in while she matched her pace to the others as Danny continued to tug on Tucker.

"We don't!" Danny grumbled as he continued tugging on the techno boy. "Come on Tuck! We can't be late!"

"You guys seemed pretty chummy back there. You didn't even pull out any weapon on him."

"Yeah well I'm tired of having them broken on me." Danny said truthfully as they finally reached the school gates. "Trust me, that stuff doesn't work on him." He said as they continued running to the school steps. "Hi Lancer." He yelled as he passed his old English teacher. "Bye Lancer!"

"No running in the halls!"

(Ghost)

Danny let out a sigh of annoyance as he walked into the school with his bag slung over his shoulder. Well he hadn't really wanted to start the day like this. He had left all of his things at home, completely forgetting that school started today and that this probably shouldn't have been their first impression of him on his first day there. Not like he could change that now though. Glancing down at his watch he let out another small sigh when he saw that he was already ten minutes late for first class.

Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to mess around with the hunter first thing in the morning. It was just to easy though. He'd just been walking on the street with his friends, looking like the walking dead and probably feeling even worse. To screw with the hunter when he was so obviously at the end of his rope was just way to tempting.

"Hey Fenton!"

Oh? Was the boy late for class too?

Looking around the area Danny frowned when he didn't see the other anywhere. The halls were mostly empty except for the few students who were still straggling around or looking for their class. Why would someone call Danny though if he wasn't here?

"Hey! Fen-turd! I'm talking to you!"

It seemed that all at once all eyes were drawn to him and Danny didn't have anytime to think about what he was doing before he ducked out of the way of a hand that would have clamped down on the back of his neck before he grabbed the wrist and twisted the arm of the owner, slamming them into the locker. He blinked as he let the boy go while everyone left in the hallway gasped in shock. It's not like he had meant to do it. Growing up where he was constantly having to survive surprise attacks from hunters, other ghost, and training from his dad his reaction was just that, a reaction.

"Oh, sorry about that." He chuckled as he put his hands up in defence. "My bad."

The much larger male, as he was noticing now, seemed to be thrown off for a second as he pushed himself away from the lockers in what seemed like a dream like state.

"Hey you okay?" He asked as he raised a brow at the others silence. He jumped back though when the much larger teen spun around on him and towered over him like an angry bear that had lost it's kill.

"What was that Fenton!" He growled as he grabbed a fistful of the boy's black shirt and yanked him off his feet, holding their faces inches apart.

Fenton? Did he think he was Danny? Oh great.

"I'm not Fenton!" Danny snapped as he struggled in the others grip, kicking his feet around wildly. "My names Phantom! Danny Phantom!"

"Do you think I'm stupid Fen-turd?" The golden blond boy snarled as he lifted the boy up higher. "Just because you changed your hair colour and got coloured contacts doesn't mean that I don't know who you are!"

"Put me down!" Danny snarled as his eyes started to pulse a soft bright green.

"Not until I give you your fill of a knuckle sandwich." The other smirked as he pulled his fist back.

Danny refused to break eye contact with him though as his eyes seemed to brighten. He really couldn't stand some humans.

"Dash Baxter you put him down right now!" The strong voice of a girl made them both stop for a moment before Dash grumbled under his breath and dropped the boy ungracefully to his feet, he didn't however release his hold on the others shirt as he turned to the source of the voice.

"Or what? You're going to get your poor daddy to throw pennies at me?" He mocked as Danny eyed the darker skinned girl.

He had no idea who she was but the fact that she had stepped in when she could have simply ignored them, and stood up to a guy three times her size made Danny like her already. That comment though seemed a little harsh, and he could see how much it bugged her if her hands gripping her crossed arms were any indication.

With the bigger guy distracted with mocking the girl it was all to easy for Danny to grab the hand fisted into his shirt and spin around so his back was pressing against the thick chest before tossing the big headed jerk over his shoulder. The guy landed with a solid thud on the ground and Danny couldn't help but smirk as the blond blinked owlishly while he gasped for air.

Walking away from him and over to the wide eyed girl he gave her a friendly smile as he held out his hand.

"Danny Phantom. Thanks for stepping in." He grinned as the girl stared at him open mouthed.

"I don't think I needed to step in." She mumbled as she looked around him and at the fallen form on the ground where other students were already gathering. "Nice." She smirked before straightening back up and holding out her hand. "Valerie Gray."

Danny smiled at her for a moment longer before an idea came to him as he pulled his schedule out of his pocket. "I'm sorry to ask you this but I'm new. Do you think you could help me find these? If you're not busy that is." He said as she shook her head.

"Not at all." She said as she took the list and scanned it over. "We have all the same classes." She confirmed as she handed it back. "So just stick with me and you'll be good."

"Oh good." Danny sighed as they started to make their way down the hall. "I was worried for a moment that all the students here were going to be like him."

The girl laughed lightly at that as she shrugged her shoulder's, hugging the books in her hand closer to her chest.

"Some of them are nice, but their are ones like that so watch out."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Danny mumbled as he looked down at his sheet again, tyring to figure out how to read it.

"You know you look like the twin of another student here." She said as he nodded his head absently at her.

"Yeah, Danny Fenton right? We've met and let me tell you it's really creepy." He said as he shoved the paper into his pocket. "Seems like a bit of an odd ball."

"Are you one to talk?" Valerie smirked as he blinked at her. "You kind of stick out Phantom. It's like you take after your name."

"Yeah." Danny chuckled halfheartedly as he looked away from her for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "You have no idea."

"What?"

"Nothing." He grinned as he turned back to her and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "So what class do we have first?"

"Biochemistry."

**Winder: **Hey guys. :) First off let me thank anyone who's actually reading this. I hope you like it :D And thank you for favouriting, commenting, or following, it makes me really happy to see those in my email when I go to check it. ^^ **Person: **Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I was to hear that! I actually fist pumped! My grammar is something I'm always working on since it really sucks and it's the first thing that people point out, so thank you! :D **Coopt98: **I'm hoping for the fun to begin very soon actually. :) **Hinano Sai: **Sorry about not replying to you before hun but thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you like it. :)

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D The next one should be up soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Danny! That guy looks exactly like you!" Tucker whispered loudly from the back of the class while Phantom held his head in his hands, chewing on the end of his pencil and trying to ignore the countless pair of eyes drifting from him to Fenton and back again. He could understand their shock, the boys' looked like each other in every way and having them in the same room seemed to be almost 'Twilight Zone' like. That didn't erase the fact that he wished that they would just stop talking though. Not that he was listening to the teacher or anything, in fact he had winked at a countless amount of girls and received flirty giggles in response, so he really wasn't paying any attention what so ever. It was just the low buzz of consent murmuring was starting to get to him.

"This is so weird." Sam whispered to her friend, her voice joining in with the jumble of the others, making Phantom let out a long sigh as he dropped one hand to his desk and flipped through his notebook absently.

His eyes widened slightly when the next breath that drifted out of his mouth formed a small cloud of frost before his head whipped around to face the window. A smirk pulled at his lip's when he saw someone drifting out in the middle of the field. Well, what better way to see how the hunter was going to react?

Raising his hand he waited until he was called upon and he could basically feel the boy in the back row suddenly tense as realization of the ghost outside caught his eye.

"Yes Dann..., um Phantom?" The teacher questioned as she pointed a slender finger towards him while he simply smiled back at her.

"May I have permission to go to the bathroom?" He asked with an overly polite attitude that made a smile cross the older woman's face.

"Of course you can dear." She said and Danny stretched his arms over his head as he got up. "Fenton?"

"Can I go too?" Danny squeaked as he jumped to his feet, his eyes discretely darting from the woman to the floating blue figure outside that, thankfully, on one had noticed yet.

"No Mr. Fenton, you can wait until Phantom get's back."

It was harder than he thought it would be in order to hold back his smirk, but Danny managed it as he casually strolled out of the classroom at his own pace, pretending to be completely oblivious to the ice blue eyes that were narrowed at him. He couldn't help it though when he sent a wicked grin to the boy over his shoulder seconds before he disappeared around the door frame.

_Whatcha gonna do Hunter?_

It was barely recognizable, but he saw the others eye's widen all the same as his mouth seemed to become suddenly slacked jawed. The raven haired hunter knew he was screwed now. He was going to be stuck in class and the ghost was going to be roaming free, and there would be nothing he could do about it.

Danny wasted no time in smirking smugly to himself as he slung his bag off of his shoulder and ripped the zipper open. Glancing down the halls to make sure no one was there he yanked out his leather jacket quickly and swiftly put it on, zipping it up and pulling the hood over his head in record time. Tossing his now empty bag on top of the lockers where other students most likely wouldn't see it or wouldn't care. Making himself intangible he kicked off the ground and flew right through the roof.

Spinning around for a moment as he scanned his surroundings Danny smiled widely to himself when he spotted who he was looking for.

"Hey!" He yelled happily to show he was friendly as he dived towards where they were.

The other ghost simply looked up at him and didn't seem even fazed when the young ghost landed not even a few feet away from him. Straightening himself out Danny grinned up at the stranger with his hand held out. "Danny Phantom at your service, ghost protector of Amity Park."

Letting out a long sigh the other ghost threw his hands in the air as he hunched his shoulders.

"I am the Box Ghost! Here to...oh never mind." He grumbled as he dropped his arms back down and shook the offered hand. "It is nice to meet the protector of us ghosts."

Danny raised a brow at him as he tilted his head while he lowered his hand back to his side.

"You okay?" He questioned and his frown pulled down deeper when the older looking spirit seemed to curl in on himself even more.

He watched as Box Ghost let out another sigh before he brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them, as if he was sitting on a chair in mid air.

"It is my pregnant wife. She is so grumpy now -Beware!- And constantly craves the ice cream that comes in a round ball container..."

A bowl?

"...And pickles in a tall circle rectangle..."

A jar?

"...But she does not want any from our world, saying they lack the full taste that she so craves. But I can not enter into the large box like places where humans keep their food..."

A Grocery store?

"...without the woman hunter trying to catch me in her cylindrical container." He explained as he dropped his head into his hands. "I am afraid that I will have to go back to my wife empty handed and suffer the wrath of her unfulfilled cravings."

Danny blinked as he stared at the other. He was just trying to get something nice for his pregnant wife, but was being stopped by another mother? Weird how that worked out...

"How about this?" He asked as he brought himself to be sitting next to the floating ghost with a smile over his lips. "You wait outside the store and hide somewhere so the hunters don't see you, and I can go in and grab the stuff you need and then give it to you when I get out. That way you won't be attacked by the hunters and your wife can get what she needs."

Box Ghost seemed to suddenly come to life as he jumped up and threw his arms in the air.

"Oh! That sounds like a great idea! -Beware!- Thank you so much Danny!" He said as he through his arms around the others waist and pulled him into a spine crushing hug while a face splitting smile came to his face.

Chuckling somewhat awkwardly Danny patted the guy's head before looking over into the classroom window. He couldn't help the small smirk that came to his face when he saw that Fenton was watching them, his fist clenched tightly and noticeable even from all the way on the other side of the field. This was one ghost he wasn't going to mess with.

"Come on," he said softly as he finally managed to pull out of the others grip, "let's go get that stuff."

(Ghost)

He had shoved the hood back into his bag after he'd grabbed it from the top of the lockers before he'd even shown up at the grocery store that Box Ghost had been trying to get in, even so though he felt as if the woman could see right through him as she looked down at the device in her hands one more time.

"Now this doesn't make any sense." She scowled as she gave the object a sharp whack only for her frown to deepen even more.

Danny on the other hand tried to keep the unwavering smile on his face as his hold around the pumpkin flavoured ice cream and jar of spicy flavoured pickles tightened. How many of those tracking things was he going to have to destroy before they gave up? It was just getting ridiculous now, this one was going to have to be the ninth one he was going to destroy on them.

"Is there a problem miss?" He asked politely while batting his bright emerald greens at her innocently, fighting as hard as he could to not show that he knew who she was.

After all Maddie Fenton and Danny Phantom had met in a Deli where he worked, but Danny Phantom had never met the talked about ghost hunter before. The woman smiled down at him as she clipped the object to her belt while placing her free hand on her hip.

"Oh sorry dear, I guess there's nothing to worry about, I've just got to get some devices looked at. You should be careful though, there's a ghost around here somewhere." She suddenly growled as her eyes scanned the store floor once more, obviously ignoring the people gawking at her like she was some sort of movie star. "Up to no good no doubt."

It was really hard to keep a frown off his face and even harder to force a chuckle passed his lips.

"Since when are they ever up to any good?" He asked as he side stepped the woman carefully, just wanting to get to the cash and get out of there.

He was forced to a sudden halt though when the woman grabbed his arm and forced his to a stop.

"Wait a minute..." she mumbled and he felt the smallest sense of dread creep upon him as the idea of her knowing his secret jumped into his mind. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Oh? Was that it? He'd thought that she finally recognized him but thankfully she was more interested in the idea of him missing out on his education than anything else. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding he just shrugged like any other teen would.

"I'm on spare right now." He lied smoothly as she let his arm go. "Just picking up some things for my mom."

"Oh, well aren't you just the sweetest?" She cooed as she pinched one of his cheeks lightly. "Well go on then sweetie, I won't keep you any longer."

His smile instantly dropped when he turned his back to the woman and headed over to the jaw dropped, wide eyed cashier. Now if he were to tell her that he had a ghost mother he wondered what she would say, or even do. Probably banish him forever, stick him in the thermos and than use him as target practice. He shuttered at the thought.

The cashier rang him through almost in a trance, their eyes only ever leaving the female hunter when they were reading off the price. Danny quickly handed them the bill and walked away without waiting for the change as he stepped out of the grocery store. Slipping behind the cover of some bushes he dug his jacket out and flipped the hood up before he floated back up in the air, heading towards the back of the building where he knew that Box Ghost would be waiting. Landing softly he scanned the area as he looked around for the pudgy spirit of cardboard boxes.

Where was he? Hadn't Danny told him that he'd be right back?

"Looking for something?"

Halting in his search suddenly Danny felt his shoulders hunch as he slowly turned around. He felt like spitting fire when he saw the thermos in the hands of the other as he carelessly tossed it up and down. How had he gotten out of class? And better yet how had he known where Box Ghost was going to be? Over the past week Danny had been freeing ghost and stopping the hunters from catching them, but this? This just pissed him off beyond belief. The guy was just trying to get something nice for his pregnant wife and these two just wouldn't leave it alone. He was harmless, not here to cause any trouble and yet they were the ones who were automatically ready to pounce at his throat.

"Let. Him. Go." He snarled as he started advancing towards the suited teen, his anger only growing when the boy smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"Why don't you make me?"

What was this a game? Any other time and Danny would have been happy to play along but today? Right now with this ghost that reminded him so much of what his mother and father had to go through? Reminding him of all those months he spent stuck in a white room being scrutinized by behind a thick pan of glass by men in long white trench coats until him father found him? It wasn't a joke. Not this time. Not when families were involved.

Placing the bag down gently enough to not smash the glass jar open against the concrete Danny lifted his hand and with a snap of his wrist he sent a strong shot of ectoenergy straight to the boy's legs. The hunter was quick though and managed to jump back to avoid losing a leg but he ended up slamming himself up against the brick wall and before he could blink Danny was right there, glaring at the boy with piercing green eyes and an almost ferocious snarl pulling at his lips as he held their faces inches away.

"Let him go Fenton." His words were said in such a hiss that they almost didn't sound human.

"Um..." The boy seemed to flabbergasted to move as his wide blue eyes stared straight at the other, his mouth parted as if he wanted to say something but couldn't think of the words.

Seeing he was in way to much shock at the aggressive behaviour Danny took a hold of the container that Hunter was now holding to his chest and pulled it from his grasp. That seemed to snap the boy out of it but the moment that he went to reach for it Danny simply kept him immobile with a quick flick of his wrist that shot ecto cuffs around the boy's wrist and ankles. With the next step Fenton tried to take he crashed to the concrete and let out a sharp hiss at the pain that was no doubt spreading through his body.

Scoffing at him Danny turned back to the object in his hands and clicked the release button. A bright flash of blue light made him squint his eyes almost closed but seconds later and the light was gone, leaving a shaking form of the Box Ghost in it's wake.

"Hey." He said softly as he crouched down beside the other, smiling gently when the ghost cracked it's eye's open. "I got the stuff for your wife."

Tilting his head in the direction of the bag he stood back up as he held out a hand to the other and pulled him to his feet.

"You should probably be heading back to her now."

He was almost knocked over when Box Ghost threw his arms around him, nearly crushing him again with a tight hug.

"Thank you for releasing me from the circular container of doom! I shall now go back to my wife and give her the gifts that she so craves!" He grinned as he let the protector go and flew over to the bag and picked it up. He glanced at Fenton for a moment before throwing his arms in the air and growling at him. "Beware!"

Danny chuckled slightly at that as he watch the ghost than dash away as if the hunter was about to get up and trap him in the thermos again.

Staring down at the object in his hand he glanced back up at the glaring eye's of the squirming teen before crushing the object in his hands.

"Hey! That was my last one!" The boy shouted as Danny flicked his wrist and the bonds disappeared.

"Good. I'm getting tired of breaking them." Danny smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He couldn't help but allow his smirk to grow bigger at the scowl across the others face as he shifted his weight over to one foot.

"Nights you seriously have to butt out of this." The raven haired teen growled as he yanked the mask off of his head, already knowing that the other ghost knew who he was so there was no need for one.

"I should be saying the same to you." Danny mumbled as he stuck his tongue out at the boy.

Fenton seemed to bristle as he walked up to the other and shoved him back a few steps before bending down and snatching the shattered pieces off the ground. It seemed to be a mutual agreement that the two wouldn't really attack each other if there wasn't any ghost around or if his mother wasn't present, although that didn't stop them from breaking the imaginary rules every now and then.

"He just wanted to get something from here. He wasn't going to attack anyone, he was of no threat to you."

"Ha! You can say that!" Fenton snapped as he stood back up on his feet and glared at the other. "But you're a ghost! You can handle yourself against other ghost! What happens if he snapped and attack a kid or something? Or if he dropped a box full of heavy stuff on top of someone and crushed them?" The ghost hunter questioned as he stabbed a finger into the other chest with each point. "Would he be so harmless than Nights?"

Danny bite back on the nickname as he narrowed his eyes. He wanted to give the guy his real name but that would just give him away. Nights though sounded like something that people called their pets.

"Why can't you ghost just stay in your own world?" He growled as he started walking over to the dumpster with the pieces in his hands.

Danny flew up in the air and lifted the lid up, watching as his mirror image dumped the parts in, sending him a quick thanks as the ghost just shrugged before dropping it and taking a seat on top of the lid. They were both silent as the raven haired teen let out a long sigh and leaned against the box heavily, rubbing at his eyes with a tired hand.

"Ironically enough, they feel safer here." Danny put in as he dropped himself to be leaning against the box, his arm only inches away from touching the others. "Have you ever been in the Ghost Zone before?"

"Can't say I've had any reason to." Fenton shrugged, almost seeming to tired to continue on the conversation. In fact he almost looked like he was going to fall asleep on his feet.

"You okay?" Danny questioned with a small smirk as the boy turned to give him a halfhearted glare, something Danny was sure would have been a lot more intimidating if he didn't look like he was going to pass out in two seconds.

"Well maybe if someone didn't keep me up all hours of the night." He grumbled before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the thin medal. "Not like it's going to matter soon though. In the next few days, maybe even tonight, you won't be able to get into our house."

Danny glared at that small bit of information as a tiny smirk came to the boy's face, probably already dreaming of the blissful hours of sleep. Moving in front of the boy he looped his index fingers into his belt before pulling him forward and narrowing his green eyes at the now suddenly awake looking blue.

"I highly doubt that anything you guys do will be able to keep me out." He growled before a slow smirk made it's way across his lips. "Until you guys finally give up I'm going to do everything in my power to make your lives hell."

"Just try it." Fenton growled, refusing to back down as he brought a hand up to fist in the others jacket. "Because I am so going to catch you one of these days and screw sending you back to the Ghost Zone." He snarled as they both subconsciously pulled each other closer. "You'll just get out again."

"So how exactly are you going to make sure I 'disappear' Hunter?" Danny taunted as he felt his smirk widening.

"I'll think of something." The boy promised as he glared into the bright green eyes, their noses almost bumping together as they could each feel their breath brushing against the others cheeks.

Neither of them seemed to notice how close they were though, each of them far to interested in not losing the eye contact they had. Refusing to give up in the weird show of power that they were holding.

They both seemed to snap out of it though when a sharp sting dug into Danny's arm, making him yelp in pain and jump back from the other who was now blinking at him owlishly, almost as if he was trying to bring himself out of a trance like state. Danny on the other hand rubbed at his upper arm as a scowl tugged at his lips before he looked up and felt his teeth gleam in a snarl as he narrowed his eyes at the person who had shot him.

So much for sweetie.

"Danny! Are you okay?" The woman asked as she lowered her ectogun and ran over to her son, pulling him away from the dump and to be hidden behind her."Why don't you pick on someone else you ecto freak!" She growled as she lifted her weapon back up and pointed at him again.

He wasn't going to stick around to see if she would hit him though as he pushed off the ground and took to the sky quicker than he had in a long time. Disappearing from their sight Danny rubbed at his arm as he removed his jacket before letting out a silent curse.

He'd left his bag behind the bushes.

**Winder: Panfan87: **Thanks Hun. ^^ I'm glad that it's fun to read for ya since I have a lot of fun writing it. :D **GirlsRule2013: **First off, love the name. :) And thanks.^^ There are a few other things I'm hoping to put in in order to make things a little more different as well. :D I just hope that everyone is going to like it. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So how was your first day of school Danny my boy?" Jack questioned as he gave said teen a powerful slap on the back with a meaty hand. "Did you do any rouble rousing hm? Meet any cute girls?" He grinned as he winked while the boy rolled his bright green eyes before hiking his bag up higher on his shoulder's.

" Yeah Dad, it was great, no, I kept an extremely low profile." He shrugged, shivering slightly from the breeze of the air conditioner.

He over looked the fact that he'd run into both ghost hunters before and during school, and the part where he'd flipped another student over his shoulder after slamming his face into a locker. "And cute girls?" He thought it was strange as he pulled his hood out of his bag, when the first thing that came to mind when thinking the word cute was Fenton's look of shock he gave him when he'd gotten Box Ghost and the adorable way he looked when they had been arguing just two seconds before he got blasted. "Um, I met a girl named Valerie."

"Oh really? Making friends already! Oh, I remember how it was when I was your age." His father sniffed, wiping away a tear with a grin across his lips, his gaze drifting off to the distance while Danny slipped his beloved jacket over his shoulders. Already knowing the telltale signs Danny slowly inched away as his father started rambling on about the stories of the, 'back in my day's'

His fingertips were just inches away from the doorknob of his bedroom when his father called out his name once more making his shoulders hunch. With a small sigh he looked over his shoulder with a small smile.

"Yes Dad?"

He really did love his father and everything but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to just curl up on his bed and rest for a moment.

"I have a big surprise for you! You can't see it yet but make sure to leave your whole Saturday open this week." He grinned as he turned back to the door. "I have to leave for a moment son! I'll be back!" He cheered as he threw the door open and darted out.

Danny stared after the place where his father had vanished from before just shaking his head and pushing his door open. He didn't even get a step into his room though before the doorbell rang and he tossed his bag into the darkly lit area with a low growl. He could completely understand why Fenton hated him so much if this was how it felt every single time Danny showed up when he was trying to sleep. With a small scowl that was more of a pout Danny lifted his hood up as a slight chill ran up his spine. He was going to have to talk to his dad about the air conditioner, being ghost he was already always cold, and the human half of him always cried out for warmth.

"Yes?" He mumbled as he opened the object that was separating him from whoever was on the other side.

His eyes went wide open as they fell upon the black jumpsuit of his mirror image. The two stared at each other for a split moment, as if they were both too stunned to even be able to utter a single hello. With a snap of his wrist though Danny had slammed to door shut and just stood there blinking at it for a moment longer before his brain seemed to finally catch up to him.

Danny Fenton, Amity Park's top ghost hunter, was standing outside his door.

Cursing out loud he spun around on his heels and darted for the window, he didn't get very far though before the door was thrown open again and a thin body tackled him to the ground with surprising force. The two fought each other for a few minutes, rolling around, kicking, punching, and growling at each other as they constantly tried to flip the other over, each one wanting to be the one with the upper hand. When he was slammed to the floor for the umpteenth time Danny finally snapped as he phased them both threw the floor, flipping them over while in midair and grinning as he stopped them just an inch before they could slam into the concrete ground.

Smirking a little at the scrunched up face of the boy underneath him who was probably waiting for the painful crash he bopped him on the head before finally allowing the boy to drop the last few inches with a painful thud.

"What are you doing here Hunter?" He questioned as he snatched both of the others wrist's and pinned them none to gently to the ground. "Shouldn't you be attacking some poor, weak, defenceless ghost right now?"

"I am." Fenton smirked while Danny's eyes narrowed sharply at the insult.

A yelp slipped passed the white haired teen's lip's when he was suddenly flipped over and had his own wrist's held down.

"I thought I'd just find out where you soul goes when it's on earth, never thought you'd be haunting an apartment building though." Fenton grinned almost smugly while Phantom scowled at him.

"I don't, just thought I'd drop by." He mumbled. "How did you follow me anyways?" He asked as he pressed his lips together tightly and tilted his head to the side.

"You think the only trackers we make are the big ones?" The ghost hunter scoffed as he leaned closer, bringing their faces close as he slipped a hand into the pocket of Danny's jacket before pulling it back and showing the other his prize with a triumphant grin. "Surprise."

With a frustrated sigh Danny dropped his head back on the stranger's floor. Right, when they had been arguing at the end, Phantom had been to wrapped up in what they had been saying, the idea of the young hunter slipping something into his pocket had never even occurred to him.

And those two hunters thought ghosts were sneaky.

Without his hand;s being held down Danny pushed himself to sit up, not even seeming to care that, that made Fenton basically sit in his lap as he rubbed his eye's with one hand. How could he have been so careless about something like this? He should have checked himself for trackers ahead of time, before he lead the guy straight to his front door.

"What's the matter Nights? Thrown off your game since I found you for once?" Fenton smirked as the other frowned deeply at him.

He was a little actually. He liked to be the one to screw around with the hunter on his terms, he didn't like the idea of Fenton showing up out of nowhere and surprising him, at his own home no less. He liked to be the one in control, he didn't like the idea of someone else having it. It was just to weird, it made him feel to weak and to vulnerable...

It reminded him to much of his younger years.

"You know if I was the type of ghost that you guys' think that we all are, than I would have already destroyed you." He growled as he leaned back on both of his arm's while giving the raven haired teen a levelled glare.

His eyes narrowed a little more when Fenton opened his mouth as if to say something before snapping it closed as his bright blue eyes fell to the side. Not even a second later though and he shrugged his shoulder's before whacking the ghost on the forehead with two fingers.

"Yeah, but you're just weird." He said, nodding his head as if that was a reasonable conclusion.

"Say's the ghost hunter who's been sitting on a ghost's lap for the last bit." Danny shot back as the boy's eyes went wide.

"Oh right!" He mumbled as he jerked back quickly, scurrying back a few more feet on his hands while Danny raise a brow at him, noticing the light dusting of pink covering the boy's cheeks.

"You alright Hunter?" He smirked, loving the feeling of control shifting back to him. "Your face is a little red there."

"Shut up Nights." The boy sneered slightly as he rubbed at his cheek's.

Danny eyed him for a little longer before he looked around and found his eyes widening upon remembering that they weren't in his house. They were in a stranger's home, and Fenton wasn't wearing his mask. If the home owner walked in on them than his secret identity would be ruined. Danny didn't know why that bothered him so much when exposing the hunter would really be ideal but the moment that he heard footsteps and saw the shadow forms of two people walking around the corner he dived towards the other, slapping a hand over his mouth and holding a single finger up to his own lip's seconds before they disappeared from the sight of the strangers.

"Are you sure you heard something dear?" A tired looking man asked as he covered his mouth with his hand as a yawn forced it's way out while a heavy set looking woman held his other hand, dragging him into the room.

"I'm sure of it John. I heard two people talking in here just seconds ago. It could be those meddling kids again from down the hall.

Pulling the other to his feet Danny wrapped an arm around the hunter's thin waist before lifting them back straight up from where they had fallen from. Once they were back in his own hallway Danny let out a sigh as he turned them visible again and dropped his hand from the black haired male's mouth.

"That was close Fenton, you should be thanking me." He mumbled as he let the boy go and took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not attacking me at hom... um, my place of hunting would be nice."

"Don't push it Nights." The other scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to drop you back down there to be exposed." Danny asked as he raised a single brow while the blue eyed male shook his head quickly.

"No!" He almost squeaked as he waved his hand's back and forth quickly.

Danny chuckled at that as he leaned his shoulders against the wall and placed one foot up against the wall as well.

"I thought you said you were just 'dropping by' here though," Fenton mumbled as the smile on Danny's lips suddenly vanished while a slow smirk crept upon the others, "so this is your place of haunting hm?"

"Dropping you down there is looking more and more tempting."

"Chill ghost boy." Fenton snickered as he brushed off the invisible dust from his suit before mirroring Danny's stance. "But don't think that I'm not going to set up traps and what not here now. If you get to make my home a living hell than I get to do the same to yours."

Green eyes narrowed a fraction at the blackmail, knowing for a fact that the ghost hunting teen wasn't lying. He could only imagine all of the annoying devices that Fenton could set up that would drive him up the wall and probably alert some other unwanted guests as to where he was. Not only that but he had no idea how he was supposed to let his dad know that he had completely blown their cover. Well, almost, thankfully it seemed that the other boy thought he was just haunting some random person's house and not that he was living there as well.

With a bit of a scowl he pushed himself off of the wall and took a step towards the raven haired teen with a hand out in agreement.

"Fine, truce. I leave your house alone, and you leave my hou...place of haunting alone." He grumbled while the hunter took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Agreed." He grinned. A moment after he'd dropped the hand, his bright blue eye's darted to the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. "But, um, if you want you can still drop by I guess."

This time it was Danny who smirked as he hovered in the air for a moment, slipping around behind the boy as he looped an arm around his shoulder's.

"Aw, would you miss me if I didn't show?" He purred against Fenton's ear and he couldn't help but chuckle at the shiver that seemed to rack the others thin body from the sudden cold grabbing at him.

"Nights..." Fenton growled with a slight bite of warning in his voice that made the white haired teen roll his eye's at the pet sounding nickname. From the way he'd said it Danny could have sworn he was scolding an animal for doing something wrong.

"Fine, fine, I was kidding." He sighed as he put both of his hand's in the air with a slight pout.

"Well I wasn't." The other Danny mumbled as he ran a hand threw his black hair while his eye's looked over to the side for a moment. "I'd like to study you a bit. Nothing to do with test tubes or anything," he confirmed when Phantom pressed his lip's together tightly at the sound of tests, "but you know, just watching you and seeing how ghost work and whatnot."

"No." Danny cut in as he rolled his bright green eye's. "I'm not going to let you do any test so you can use it against another ghosts later. It's my job to protect them remember." He mumbled as he moved his eyes back to lock with the slightly narrowed blue of the hunter.

"We're never going to see eye to eye on this are we?" He questioned as Danny scoffed.

"Duh."

"Well how would it be any different from when you'd hangout at my house without my permission?" Fenton questioned as Danny went to go say something before he came up blank.

"Well, you weren't trying to 'research' me than." He grumbled as he shifted back and forth on his feet while he crossed his arm's over his chest, not liking where this conversation was going. "I wasn't doing anything than anyways, I wasn't bugging you like I do at night."

"Then why do you always show up?" Fenton asked as Danny felt a small blush creep up on his cheek's.

"Are you going to leave soon? There can't be much else you can do here if you're not setting up traps or something." He mumbled blankly, just wanting to kick the hunter right out of his house.

"You were lonely." It was a statement, not a question and Danny felt his face grow hotter as a scowl came to his lips.

"Anytime now would be fine for you to leave."

"This makes so much sense!" Hunter exclaimed as a giant grin came to his face while he poked the other male in the chest playfully, Phantom's face now burning hot as he knocked the hand away with more annoyance than aggression. "You're just a lonely little ghost boy looking for attention! That's why you bug us so much! That's why you go around helping other ghost! You just want someone to notice you!"

Phantom's eyes narrowed, almost to slits, as he pressed his lips together so tightly they almost seemed to disappear. Of course he was lonely, how could he not be? He didn't fit in with humans, most would skin him alive or call him a liar if he told them. He didn't fit in with other ghost much since if they found out about his human half they might just try to kill it off or chase him away whenever he got close to them. It was hard to get close to people when they couldn't know you completely, even harder still when the moment they would find out their reaction would be extremely aggressive and whatever they would decide to do would hurt even more since he'd known them as friends before. Making friends, even loose ones was hard when you were constantly moving from place to place and so of course he was going to cherish any type of human contact he could get that wasn't completely negative. Sure Fenton attacked him on the occasion but Phantom attacked him too, not only that but Fenton knew both his ghost half and his human one, even if he didn't know they were the same people it still felt as if he knew the boy better than anyone else ever had.

"I never thought ghost could get lonely." Fenton said into the silence and Danny had to blink in order to pull himself out of his thoughts, nearly jumping when he saw that the boy was standing right in front of him.

It seemed that the hunter's earlier amusement had left and instead he stood there, staring at Danny with sad blue eyes, eyes filled with pity and a small amount of understanding. He didn't stare at them long though before he looked away to the side, wanting to see anything else but that look.

"You don't think ghost feel anything." He mumbled as crossed his arm's over his chest.

It was silent for a moment before Danny snapped his eyes back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Than why don't you teach me?"

"Wha?"

"Well, I've been thinking for awhile now that it might be a better idea to learn more about ghost after hearing some of the stuff you've been saying about them. I want to be able to tell the difference between harmless ghost and dangerous ones. I want to know when I should just let ghosts fight it out and when I should step in for the protection of the people."

Danny couldn't believe his ears, sure he knew he was hearing it, but it always could have been his mind playing tricks on him. Rubbing at his ears quickly as Fenton continued on Danny than rubbed at his eyes to see if maybe he'd fallen asleep in his room and this was some sort of dream. When the hunter remained where he was though, continuing to talk although Danny had zoned out quiet awhile ago, he still couldn't believe it.

"I'm not giving you any secrets for your research." Danny mumbled as his eyes narrowed once more while Fenton smiled up at him.

"I'm not asking for secrets Nights." He chuckled as he shifted slightly in place, almost looking adorably awkward. "I just want to learn more about you."

Both of their eyes widened at that as Danny's mouth slipped open while Fenton quickly waved his hands in the air.

"Um-Ghost! I meant I want to learn more about ghost!" He stuttered as Danny just shook his head quickly in agreement. "You know you're a ghost and you protect ghost..."

"Yeah, well it goes without saying." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, forcing a smirk on his face as he ducked his head a little.

"Um, yeah, right." The hunter muttered, seemingly more to himself before he looked back up into the eyes of the white haired teen. "So if you can make it passed the shield we're making feel free to stop by anytime." He grinned while Danny cocked his head to the side.

"Is that an invitation?" He questioned while the raven haired teen chuckled as he started to the door.

"It's a challenge Nights."

**Winder: **Wow...I'm not sure why it took me so long to write this chapter. I must have rewritten the last 3 pages at least three or four times, two of them where they kissed and the other two were just major teases before I went with this one. I hope you guys still like it though. :D **HiJacked: **Dude I love your guest name! I love HiJack! I'm writing a story for them and they are my OTP! XD They're just so cute! Unless of course your name means something else than I'm sorry for fan girling. ; **MissLoveLess: **Thank you Hun! ^^ **theSardonyx: **I'm glad that I gave you a good first impression. :D It makes me really happy when I hear people say that... I really read I guess but still. :) Yeah, I've been working on my misspellings for years now and although I've still got a long way to go I at least know it will always get better. :) And I try not to write chapters passed 5 or 6 pages, I think after that it hurts your eyes to sit there staring at a screen and people get bored and just want to get up and go. :) **SatelliteEyes: **Why thank you. :D It was a little tricky at the beginning in order to think of how they would interact with each other but I like how they banter a little and just chill together sometimes and what not so I'm glad that other people like it too. :) It took awhile to think of what to put in for a page breaker but after awhile I just thought, 'Eh, what the hell?' and went with it. ^^ **GirlsRule2013: **Oh I can't wait to show you what I'm doing to the A list ;) I hope it's going to be an interesting little bit. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny didn't even know he was smiling as he continued to doodle on a piece of paper while his art teacher dragged on and on about something to do with art history that he didn't really care for. One of his hands was holding up his head and the other was gently sketching some extremely cartoonish drawings over the page. The white paper was almost completely filled with different poses of Nights and he was thankful that no one really knew that the ghost boy existed or else it would have been really weird if he was caught. This way though it just looked as if he had come up with some random character and was just drawing small mini comics that would make no sense to anyone but him.

Some of them were of Nights just floating around and laughing, others were of the two glaring at each other and grappling, he even had one where he'd finally caught the boy with the Fenton Thermos and another one of Nights pouting behind bars. One more to the corner of the page had the boy laughing evil as he sat perched smugly on top of Danny's back, while he was dressed up like a ghost hunter of course, in a very much dog like pose. The one he was working on now was right next to it, showing Hunter Danny holding a leash smugly while Nights growled from his kneeling place on the floor.

None of his pictures showed either of their face's though, Danny's cartoon figure was always wearing his mask and in Nights cartoon figure all you could see of his face was a set of gleaming teeth that would always be pulled back in some little smirk or snarl. As he leaned back to look at it though he found himself frowning as he stared down at the picture while he bounced his pencil holding hand up and down on it soundlessly. It was a little strange but now that he thought about it he wondered if maybe Nights had a secret identity too. Maybe that was the reason that he never let anyone else see his face.

"Dude that's just a little weird." Tucker whispered as Danny jumped slightly, his movements jerking the paper off his desk and floating to the floor, next to the chair of the person in front of him.

"Tucker!" Danny hissed under his breath while his best friend just shrugged apologetically at him before both their eye's turned back to the paper.

Thankfully it seemed that the teacher was in way to deep in the 'good part' of the art history to notice that anything had fallen out of place. Sadly though that didn't stop the person who was sitting in front of the paper for noticing it. Danny wanted to jump up and snatch it back but he knew it would just draw even more attention so he instead just bit down on his lip as he watched the white haired teen ever so slowly lean over in order to pick up the fallen paper.

Feeling his face burn already in embarrassment Danny just wanted to drop his head on the desk and ignore the strange stare that he was probably going to get from his green eyed clone.

Although he and the other Danny looked pretty much identical they were really nothing a like and the two spent more time avoiding each other than ever really getting to know the other. That was all fine by Danny though, he already had Sam and Tucker as best friends and he couldn't help but notice that Phantom was really close to Val, she was sitting right next to him at that very moment, and he was effortlessly gaining the positive attention of his peers as well. Still though, he could sometimes swear that the white haired teen was staring at him when he wasn't looking and there was something about his laugh that always maybe Danny do a double take. There was just something so familiar and yet so different about the boy that the young Fenton had no idea if he should be drawn in or head in the other direction.

He scowled slightly to himself when he saw the other pick up a pencil and he could only imagine all of the terrible things he was going to do on the paper without even needing to see it. There was no doubt going to be unnecessary facial hair and uni-brows on the round cartoon faces and maybe even some other things he didn't want to think about. It didn't seem to take him that long to ruin the picture though as he pretended to yawn and tossed it back to the boy now crumpled up in a little ball.

With a frown Danny worked on un-crumpling it and glared at the writing written across the words next to his last picture.

**Like that would even happen :P It would be more like this**

Raising a brow at the words he followed the arrow that was crudely drawn on the page until his eye's landed on a new drawing in the corner bottom of the page. It was another cartoonish drawing of the two, looking to be drawn in a style eerily similar to his own but he didn't remember drawing it. It had Danny dressed up as the hunter, but not wearing his mask, and he was all tied up with a bow and a pout on his face while Nights held the leash with a smirk, his eye's quickly drawn in with a bright green pen.

For a moment Danny just scowled at the picture, knowing and not liking that he was being mocked. It hit him a second later though as he went ridged in his seat and his mouth fell open while his bright blue eye's went wide. Phantom had drawn Danny as the Ghost Hunter, and he'd given Nights green eye's even though Danny himself hadn't drawn the boy with any at all. Did he know that Danny was the talked about ghost hunter? How did he know what colour Nights eye's were? How did he know anything about Nights when the boy had only appeared once around other humans and Phantom had been nowhere near them at the time?

Looking back up at the other boy he felt his face go red when he noticed the green eye's looking at him from over a thin shoulder, a small smirk tugging on the corner of his lip's as he stared at the boy intently enough to make his stomach flip. Glaring back at him and trying to play it cool Danny just rolled his eye's before sinking in his chair.

The other boy seemed to let out a soft chuckle before he turned back to face the teacher although he seemed to be listening more to what Val was talking about as they whispered back and forth. Danny on the other hand glared at Phantom's back for a moment before his eye's drifted back down to the sheet that laid on his table.

"Did he draw that?" Tucker whispered as he pointed to the newest drawing while Danny nodded his head. "Okay you both are a little strange." The techno geek mumbled with a roll of his eye's before he turned his attention back to his PDA which he was hiding under the desk.

Danny just glared at his friend as well for a moment, wishing for once that Sam took the same art class as they did so that he could see what she would think of it. There defendantly had to be something really strange about the fact that Phantom seemed to know who he really was and yet didn't show to give a dam, and the fact that he knew a detail or really any detail about Nights was more than a little unsettling. Could it be that Phantom was stalking him or something? Waiting at just the right moment to black mail him and... well do something? Demand money? Threaten his family? Stuff that bad people did. Did he stumble upon them one time when he'd taken off his mask in order to talk with Nights when they hadn't been arguing about catching or freeing ghosts?

His frown pulled down even deeper as he thought, he was so lost in his own little world in fact that he didn't notice when Phantom had raised his hand and excused himself from the class before slipping out of the room. The only reason his attention was pulled back was because of Tucker elbowing his side in order to show him a new message from his mom.

_There's a ghost nearby your school Sweetie. I would nab him myself but I'm dealing with one down by the docks. Be careful and remember to listen to your teachers!_

With a roll of his eye's once again Danny raised his hand tiredly while Tucker just snickered from beside him.

"Yes Fenton?"

"Can I use the bathroom please?" He asked as the teacher frowned.

"I'm afraid that Phantom is there for the moment. He should be back soon. Once he gets back you may go."

Growling to himself as he sat back deeply in his chair Danny crossed his arm's over his chest. Why did it seem that whenever he needed to get out of class Phantom always beat him to it? The guy had to have the worst timing available.

(Ghost)

Really he should have been hitting his head off of something solid at the moment. It had been a stupid idea to scribble the picture that he had and unless Fenton was really dense there was no way that he was going to miss that mistake. He really didn't know what had made him think that drawing that little picture had been a good idea but once he saw the little doodles that the hunter had drawn he couldn't help but be a little flattered and tried to draw one back. Even if the pictures were of him getting caught it was still nice to know that Fenton was still thinking about him even when they weren't hanging out, and the little drawings were actually rather cute.

Pulling his mind from the thoughts a little more Danny looked around for the one who had made his ghost sense go off, wondering what one was doing so close to the school and wondering if maybe they were a child ghost. Seeing no one though his brow's pulled together as he floated himself even higher in the air to see if maybe it was just the angle.

"That's weird." He muttered as he tilted his head before spinning around in a circle a few times to scout the area even more.

When he turned back around he jumped upon seeing a child standing...or floating behind him.

"Um, hi." He said with a small smile and a shallow wave.

The child ghost never said anything back though and instead just stared at the older ghost threw narrowed eye's. Having nothing better to do Danny stared back, and fought against raising a brow at what the kid was wearing. He knew that he was young and all, and that his generation was mostly t-shirts and jeans, but he didn't think even his grandparents were wearing nicely fitted suits and spit shin black loafers with a sharp black fedora to top it all off at this age. It was just a little to formal and reminded him of a detective from those old black and white movies.

"Are you the ghost protector?" The boy finally asked as he waved his hand and a small note book and old fashion ballpoint pen popped out of no where. They dropped gracefully into his hand's a moment later and Danny briefly wondered if he could do that.

"Sir yes sir." Danny chirped as he straightened up and saluted to the other playfully.

The kid just raised a brow at him though and jotted something down in his book.

"Sarcasm." He mumbled to himself as Danny floated over in order to see the words that he was jotting down.

Before he could see anything though the boy pulled it back with a scowl and the tall ghost just put his hand's in the air in defence. His eye's shot wide open though when the kid's hand suddenly shot out and snapped a cuff around his wrist before snapping the other end around his other one.

"I'm sorry about this by the way." The boy almost whined as he pouted up at a very confused Danny.

He didn't get a chance to say anything though before a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and a voice was suddenly next to his ear.

"Very good YoungBlood." The deep voice chuckled and Danny wanted nothing more than to run in the other direction away from it.

"So I'm good to go than?"The young ghost asked as his eye's darted quickly one way than the other, as if he was looking for something.

"You're off the hook for now kid. Break anymore rules though and I'll have you back behind bars."

It seemed that the boy didn't waste anymore time before he darted off, leaving Danny alone with whoever it was. He yelped when he was spun around to face the other and quickly brought his hand's up to wrap around the wrist when a giant hand about the size of his face grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"I've been looking for you for a long time boy." The large ghost said as he brought their face's inches apart. "Vigilantism is breaking the law. You have also helped many of my escaped prisoners to evade capture and get away from their full sentences."

What!? Since when had he ever done that!? None of the ghosts he'd help had been bad enough to go to a ghost prison, they were mostly just harmless.

"What are you talking about?" Danny growled as the top hat wearing ghost just smirked down at him.

"You're going to jail boy."

Danny's green eye's went wide as he slowly stared shaking. He didn't want to go back behind bars, he didn't want to be 'protected' by the guards. He hated being in cages, in fact it was something he was terrified of. What if this guy never let him go? What if he got stuck in there for the rest of his life and his dad never found him? His dad would never know what had happened to him. What if the other ghosts found out that he wasn't all ghost? What would this ghost do to him? What would the other ghosts do to him?

"Wait! There's ah, there's got to be a, um, another way to, can I just..." He was stumbling badly, badly enough to make the one holding him widen his smirk. It made his human side cringe and feel as if his blood was going cold. He was so screwed.

Tightening his hold on the wrist he brought both of his feet up and nailed the other in the chest as hard as he could. It had the effect he wanted and the moment that the older ghost's grip had weakened he darted back to the ground and hid around the school. Once he had himself pushed up against the wall he glared at the cuffs and tried to break them with an ecto blast from his eye's. It didn't work though and instead made him jump when the blast reflected back and missed his head by a few inches as it blasted into the school wall. Growling he looked around the corner of the school to see the 'law ghost' was looking around for him.

Shit. What was he supposed to do?

Biting the inside of his cheek to try and calm himself down he quickly ducked back behind the wall and wondered where he could go. The thought seemed to come from nowhere when he remembered that Fenton now had a shield to keep ghosts out. It wouldn't be up right now so he could just go there and turn it on and hide until this ghost was gone. Would he be able to out fly the ghost though?

Deciding there was only one way to find out Danny took to the air.

(Ghost)

Danny sighed as he finally managed to get out of class. It seemed that Phantom had just used it as an excuse to skip the class and when he didn't come back after ten minutes the teacher let him go. The last thing he wanted to see to was as soon as he got outside, was a giant ghost flying in the direction of his home.

"Just one ease day, is that to much to ask for?" He muttered under his breath before he took off running.

(Ghost)

Sticking his tongue out at the ghost that was slamming on the green wall of the shield Danny couldn't help but snicker at the aggravated look on his face.

"You get out of there boy! Face me like a man!" The stranger yelled as the boy scoffed.

"Say's the guy who used a child to trick me to let my guard down and than cuffed me without first telling me what I'd done wrong!" He barked back as he narrowed his eye's.

They both jumped when the ghost dressed all in white let out a yell as green smoke started to float up from behind his back. Danny felt his heart sink though when he saw Fenton holding his ecto gun in his hand with a scowl on his face and his eye's hidden behind his visor.

"Walker what are you doing here? I thought we had a deal." The boy growled as Danny drifted out of the boy's bedroom, knowing he was safe so long as he was behind the shield.

These two knew each other?

"You're harbouring a fugitive Hunter. Our deal is off." 'Walker' said as he landed on the ground next to the boy.

Fenton on the other hand didn't seem all that faze as he simply walked behind the shield and lifted a hand to Danny. With a crooked finger he beckoned the boy back down to the ground and Danny obediently did as he was told wordlessly to do. Tilting his head to the side he jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder before the ghost hunter turned back to the law ghost.

"Listen Walker, this guy's new, he doesn't know about the rules and he's stupidly naive."

"Hey!" Danny snapped as he glared at the other for only a moment before Fenton snaked his hand around his shoulder in order to be placed firmly over his mouth.

"Let him off this one time. I'll go over the rules with him and if he breaks them after that he's all yours."

Danny watched at the big ghost stared at them for a moment before he nodded his head sharply.

"Because I like you Fenton, I'll let him off. He makes one more slip up though and he's behind my bars rather than your shields."

"Deal."

With that as his last words the ghost was gone and Danny wanted to growl as his eye's dropped down to his wrist's briefly. Couldn't he have taken these off before he left?

The hand left his mouth but the white haired teen still found himself hissing when a hand came up and whacked the back of his head sharply.

"Ow! What was that for?" He snarled as the hunter just glare at him.

"Of all the dumb places you could run and hide you had to come here? This is my house Nights! I'd prefer it other ghosts didn't know where it was." He snapped before grabbing the top of the boy's hood and yanking him inside the house.

With his eye sight being blocked by the cloth Danny just obediently followed the boy inside, frowning as he continued to look down at his wrist's. He waited to say anything before Fenton shoved him inside his bed room and slammed his door behind him. Ignoring the ghost hunter as he took off his mask, Danny floated over to his bed and flopped down on it lazily. Resting on his stomach he glared at the cuffs before trying to see if gnawing at them would do anything. Instead all he received was a shape pain to his mouth making him yelp as he quickly jerked his head back.

"You okay Nights?" Fenton asked as he walked up beside the boy while Danny just nodded his head, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment as small bouts of electricity seemed to dance over his lip's and tongue.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he dropped his hand, "just got a little shock is all." He was silent for a moment before he smirked and stared up at the black haired male. "Kiss it better for me?" He asked while the other Danny just rolled his eye's.

"This is serious Nights." Fenton growled as he walked over to his dresser beside his bed and yanked open the top draw.

Danny on the other hand frowned while he waited for the other to come back. His frown was gone soon enough though when the hunter held a strange looking device up to the cuffs and they flashed bright green before disappearing.

"Whoa." Danny mumbled as he looked down at his now freed wrist and shook them about a little before snatching the small object from the other boy. "How did that work?"

Fenton didn't bother to answer him though as he stole the thing back and marched back over to his dresser, putting it away before returning.

"Do you not know anything about your zone?"

"Zone?" Danny questioned as he sat up on the bed and frowned even more at the other.

"Yeah, the ghost zone. The place where all ghosts live." The black haired male muttered as he rubbed his finger's roughly against his head. "You know, that zone."

"Well yeah." Danny lied as he shrugged his shoulder's. In truth though he'd only been to the ghost zone a few times. He'd learned enough while he was there though to know that it wasn't safe and that he should only travel around it if he really, really needed to. He didn't know anything about it's rules, he didn't even know it had any before today.

"Than why are you trying to screw around with Walker? I've managed to get on good terms with him since he mostly stays in the ghost zone and he helps keep ghost from getting here. If we're not researching a ghost than we put them in the zone and give them back to Walker. With you interfering it's no wonder he came here to get you. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side since you got here so I can understand how he feels." Fenton bit out as he sat down next to his unknown mirror image. "I should have just handed you over to him. Both of our problems would have been over with." He muttered under his breath.

The words hurt Danny a little more than he'd like to admit, but that didn't stop him from moving slightly closer to the other either as he lend forward a bit so he could see the boy's scowling face.

"Than why didn't you?"

"I don't know!" Fenton snapped as he turned to glare at the boy, neither of them seeming to mind to much with the fact that their face's were only inches apart. "I should have and if my mom ever finds out that I stopped Walker from taking you than she's going to skin me alive."

Danny chuckled at that though, knowing it would never happen as he gently bumped his nose against the others cheek.

"Aw, it's because you have a soft spot for me." He grinned as the other boy seemed to bristle. "Danny Fenton, worlds best ghost hunter has a soft spot for the ever handsome and dashing ghost protector."

"Don't make me laugh." The boy mumbled as he shifted on his bed in slight discomfort while Danny just continued to chuckle as he continued taunting the boy.

"You so do! Never bothering me at ho...my place of haunting,"

"There are innocent people there that can be hurt by ghost hunting equipment."

"Allowing me to come and bother you whenever I want."

"That way I at least know where you are."

"Always looking upset whenever I can't get passed the ghost shield every night."

"...You saw that?"

"Face it, you like me." Danny grinned widely as one of his leg's seemed to mimic a tail while it move back and forth quickly with happiness.

"Yeah, 'cause I totally have a soft spot for the ghost who came in and single handedly turned my life upside down." Fenton growled as he refused to move when Danny brought himself unknowingly closer.

"Hm, it looks better that way." The other reasoned and he couldn't help but smile even more when a reluctant smirk slid across the others lip's.

"It's defendant more interesting." He agreed as they both chuckled.

Green eye's watched blue for a moment before the blue orbs were lost behind tightly shut eyelids when Fenton pressed their lip's together.

In that single moment Danny could feel his world shifting too, joining Fenton's world as it turned over as he brought his hand up to the boy's cheek to deepen the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey Danny are you okay?"

His bright green eye's just blinked for a moment as he brought himself out of his thought's to be staring straight at his burger. Slowly they drifted over to the tacky red and white clock that hung on the wall and he felt his brow's pull together when he noticed that he'd been sitting there holding his burger for a good ten minutes. With a long sigh he dropped his hand's down heavily on the table top, placing his untouched burger back down before he brought his gaze to be brought up to his friend who was taking a sip from her drink with a raised brow. He felt bad for not paying attention to her when this was one of the rare times that they got to hangout together.

"Yeah, sorry Val, I was just thinking." He mumbled as he poked at his fries for a moment.

"About what?" She questioned, popping one of her own salt covered fries into her mouth.

Danny played with the edge of the wrapper from his burger for a moment before he looked up at her. Should he tell her? It might help to have a girl's perspective...

"What do you do if someone kissed you first and than you kissed them back but then they kicked you out of their house?" He asked while her eye's just widen a fraction. "I mean they started it but than a second later they were yelling at me and kicked me out. I don't get it." He mumbled, his voice sounding close to a growl as he stabbed his straw into his drink for a moment with a sharp glare. He was almost hoping that taking his anger out on the drink would make him feel better.

"Um, I don't know." She muttered back before taking another sip. "Have you guys know each other long?"

"I didn't say he was a guy." Danny cut in as he raised his gaze once more to stare at her while he continued absently abusing his drink.

The darker skinned girl simply crossed her arm's on the table as her eye's went to half mass and a bored frown pulled at her lip's.

"Okay three things;" She said as she held up three finger's, "One; guys could just mean people in general, they don't have to be guys or girl. Two; The fact that you said 'they' rather than 'she' or 'her' could mean that you're trying to hide the gender. And three; you just said I didn't say, '**he**' was a guy."

Danny nearly pouted as he shrunk back in his seat, now turning a sharp glare to his burger.

"I don't care Danny, really. I've got better things to do with my time rather than wonder what people do behind closed doors." Valerie sighed with a roll of her eye's before she stared back at him. "But obviously this is bothering you."

"Well yeah. I mean, I didn't realize that I liked the guy like that until than, hell! I didn't even know I liked guys in any way like that before he kissed me!" Danny nearly snarled as he thought back to the list of girlfriends he use to have back home. "Even for a few day's after that I still thought that maybe you know, it was just some teenage hormonal thing." He muttered with a wave of his hand as he brought himself to lean on the counter while Val nodded her head in understanding, now resting one of her cheek's against her fist, "but he kept ignoring me and I don't know..." Danny sighed as he stared down at his still untouched burger for a moment before he shrugged slightly. "I kind of miss not being able to talk to him anymore, or argue either for that matter. I can't even hangout with him any more either since he's got a spect...um, I mean since he's suddenly busy all the time."

"Doesn't sound like that much of a great guy to me." Val shrugged as she grabbed another three fries and dipped them in ketchup before chomping down on them.

"Oh you couldn't be more wrong about that." Danny chuckled softly as he rested his chin in his hand and stared out the window at the soaked streets and the poor people walking around who were trying their best not to get soaked to the bone. "He's so cute and he's really smart. He's just got these adorable sky blue, puppy eye's and this soft black hair that's always falling over his face. He invents things all the time too! And it's so neat to watch him create things and you should see how serious he gets whenever we fight." Danny snickered as he thought back to all the scowling and smug looks that Fenton would give him whenever they were arguing who was more right about ghosts. "He's a really caring guy too, although he doesn't like to let people know it, and he's such a big softy." Danny chuckled before a low whistle from the girl made him turn to her with a raised brow.

"You've got it bad my friend." She sighed as she took another bite out of her burger. "So wait, how did this all happen?" She asked as she sat back a little to stare at him. "I mean you're still kinda new here and besides me you don't hang out with anyone else at school, and no offence but you do kinda work in a place that just attracts old people. How did you meet this guy?"

"Well..." Danny trailed off as he thought about it. He knew that he met Fenton at his work, but he'd met Fenton there as Danny Phantom; high school classmate, not Nights; Ghost Protector of Amity Park. Fenton didn't like Danny, but he got along really well with Nights so which way was he supposed to tell the story? "Um, at an after school activity?" Well, that was some what true... and kind of close...

"Oh?"

"Um yeah," Danny said as his mind worked in over drive to come up with a believable excuse quickly, "we're on opposite, um, teams, but we became friends? Kind of ish I guess, 'cause we were always in each others faces and what not." He said with a wave of his hand. "But um, I got in trouble with someone...on his team? Yeah. And he got me off the hook. Than he was complaining about why he did that when it could have gotten me out of his hair and than I was kinda joking around about how he had a soft spot for me and what not, and than I guess we were kind of close and he just you know..." Danny shrugged as he felt his face grow hot when Val smirked slightly at him. "But than not even a few seconds later he shoved me off his bed,"

"Whoa wait, you were doing this on his bed?" Val asked as Danny rolled his eye's.

"It's not polite to interrupt." He mumbled while she put both her hand's up defensively.

"Well sorry." She said before smirking a little. "Please continue princess."

"Thank you. So yeah, he just shoved me off and told me this was wrong since were on different teams and than kicked me out. I tried to talk to him, you know, just joke around and show him that it wasn't that big of a deal but he won't talk to me and the more he ignores me the more I have time to think about it and see how much of a big deal it is. I want to just be able to blow it off but I don't think I can anymore. Not now that I know how much I actually like him."

"Sounds like a problem." Val nodded in agreement to her own words while Danny blew a piece of hair out of his eye's.

"Tell me about it." He muttered as she chuckled slightly.

"Come on." She grinned as she stood suddenly, pulling at his arm to get him to follow.

"But I'm not done eating." He whined as she shoved his tray in his hand's before scooping up her own.

"Trust me lover boy, there was no way you were going to be able to eat with those thoughts in your head. I've got a better idea." She said as she walked up to one of the many garbage bins. "You're coming to the gym with me. I'll have you working to hard to think." She smirked as Danny followed suit and threw his stuff out too.

For a moment he looked up at the ceiling as he thought before he turned back to the girl with a raised brow.

"Wait, so we ate this garbage and now you wanna work out?" Danny mumbled as he continued to follow her out of the Nasty Burger.

Valerie only shrugged nonchalantly though as she hooked their arm's together.

"And why not?" She questioned as Danny only shook his head and laughed at her before looking up at the clouds and allowing the rain to fall down on his face. "Hey, we could start now." The black haired girl smirked as she turned to him for a moment before taking off, her shoe's slapping against the wet ground. "Last one there's a sorry sucker!"

"You cheated!" Danny yelled after her before he started running too.

(Ghost!)

"You okay Danny?"

Looking up from the book he had been reading Danny blink owlishly at his best friend as her pupal eye's narrowed at him in concern.

"I'm sorry, what was your question?" He asked, a nervous smile pulling at his lip's when she scowled at him slightly.

"Danny come on. I know somethings bothering you, or does it really take you fifteenth minutes to read one page?" She scoffed as bright blue eye's turned down to the book in his hand's.

With a small sigh Danny abandoned his reading for the NASA space program and instead just dropped his head onto his desk.

Sam was right, he'd been completely spacing out. All his thought's lately had been hell bent on the one scene that just wouldn't stop circling his mind. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss Nights, maybe Nights himself had, but the second that his brain had finally caught up with him he had been shoving Nights away and out the window. He felt bad when he continued glaring at the ghost for ten awkward minutes before realizing that he couldn't get out with the shield up, still though, he had been doing his best to avoid the ghost since than.

It was just so wrong, on some many different levels. Nights was his enemy, someone who was constantly getting in his way at all the worst of times, and even worse, he was dead. How could it be possible for Danny to fall...whoa, um, to kiss a dead person? It was just so wrong! He shouldn't have been going around and kissing ghost! It just wasn't done! Especially not by a ghost hunter!

He knew he was eventually going to have to see Nights again. He was going to have to suck it up and tell the ghost straight out that it was a mistake and that they should just go back to being enemies rather than trying to be...what ever they were trying to be before. Come to think of it what were they? They weren't really enemies, but friends didn't fit either. Maybe frienemies? Or was it something more than that?

"...and than I asked Tucker it he'd ever date Dash and he said yes." Sam mumbled as Danny snapped back to attention.

"What!?" The raven haired male exclaimed as he grimaced at the thought.

"And now I've got your attention. Thank you." Sam said as she gave him a stare of boredom. "So, what been bothering you lately?"

Could he tell Sam? It really wouldn't be a good idea. She already hated the fact that Danny was on somewhat friendly terms with Nights, he could only imagine what she would say if she found out they kissed. Even more so if she found out he was the one who made the first move. Keeping it from her though didn't feel right either. She had been his best friend since forever. Wasn't it kind of a rule that they told each other everything?

"Danny it's okay." She said softly as she gave him a small smile before her eye's dropped somewhat awkwardly to her own hand's while she played with her finger's. "I know I don't always act it, but I do care about you and you know I'm always here for you."

Danny bit down on his lower lip harshly as his gaze moved from her deep set pupal eye's to the other side of the room and back again.

"Um, I, ah..." The words weren't coming out as easily as he had hoped and a moment later he let out a long sigh. "I'm just freaking out about how I'm going to pass this grade without getting thrown out of school for missed classes and in-completes."

It wasn't a complete lie, but he knew that it wasn't the truth, or at least not the one she'd asked for. To be honest he and his mother had talked to the principal when he had first started high school and explained to her what was going on. Because of that he was allowed to hand in his assignments late and as long as he always caught up in his classes he was allowed to have as many absent days as he wanted without worrying about dropping the class. Now of course the teachers didn't know about this since they wanted to tell as few people as possible, which made getting out of the room in the first place really hard, but he could live with it.

Sam seemed to believe him though as she smirked before leaning over and grabbing a thick book from her bag.

"Oh that shouldn't be to hard. With me as your tutor you'll be passing those classes in no time."

Danny chuckled nervously before he jumped when the book was dropped, making a solid 'thud' as it hit the table. Maybe telling her the truth would have been better...

(Ghost!)

"Danny can we talk?" Danny sighed as he hovered just inches away from the green glowing ghost shield, wanting so bad to touch it but knowing he couldn't.

A small whine slipped passed his lip's when the boy kept ignoring him and just rolled over in his bed, with his back now facing the hooded covered ghost. After his workout with Val they had gone their separate ways. Although they had made plans to go to a movie after, when Valerie had looked at her phone she just said that she needed to leave and apologized for cancelling. Not that Danny minded but after he was done getting the workout of his life it seemed that all his thought's and idea's about the raven haired male intensified.

He'd really tried to ignore them, and he had been doing a pretty good job for a few hours, but as night drew closer he'd caved and found himself outside the boy's bedroom window.

"Please?" He asked, this time a little louder as his hand floated inches away from the dome. "This is just getting ridiculous. Come on, it's not like you're some sort of girl or something!" He groaned loudly, just wanting to scratch at the stupid object if only to annoy the other teen. "Hunter!" He barked, finally getting fed up of trying to play the pity card. "I'll have you know that this can be looked at as a case of neglect!"

However the boy in the bed didn't move an inch, a second later though and his body shift and the blankets pooled around his waist as he finally got up. Danny grinned widely for a moment, thinking he had finally gotten to the ghost hunter, and than Fenton got up and closed his blinds. Throwing his hand's up in the air Danny glared at the lightly orange tinted, night sky and growled.

"Fine! I'm just going to go...um, haunt some, ah, haunt some old people or something!" He said after a moment of thinking while he turned around.

He flinched though when something hit the back of his head. Looking down at the concrete he landed softly and just stared at the strange object in his hand's. What was this?

"Hey fun!" Fenton said cheerily from his window and Danny looked up just in time to see the fake smile plastered on his face before he closed the curtain again.

Have fun? He was just going to let Danny go do this? Why would he...

Hot, panted breath on the back of his neck made the boy tense though as his bright green eye's went wide. Letting out a deep breath he ever so slowly looked over his shoulder only to have his mouth drop open in a silent scream.

Standing right behind him was the biggest, meanest looking ghost dog he had ever seen. The thing was even foaming at the mouth and worse yet, it was growling right at Danny.

"Um...sit?" Danny tired weakly as he lowered a flat palm facing downward. The moment the creature roared at him though he was gone.

Fenton was so going to pay for this.

**Winder:** And my little sister was freaking out at me for not updating this so here ya go. It took me forever to figure out how to do this chapter and I had countless ideas but this is the one I went with so I hope you guys like it. :) **theSardonyx:** Oh yeah, get ready for some major flirting from now on by Phantom. ;) Something tells me I'm going to enjoy writing it. :D **Yuki100o:** And he still hasn't just yet, but he will ;) After all who can resist a playful, good looking ghost. :) **Shirou:** Your wish is my command. :) **The Magnetic Witch:** You sound like my sister bud. :D She was saying the same things to me and finally kicked my ass into writing the next chapter. :) **MissVoiceLess:** Oh I know right? My sister actually suggested that I could have Maddie come into the room and I was just going, 'No way, she'd kill him. Flat out.' **TwilightSerius:** Same one as the one in the show I guess. If you've seen one of the episodes, I think it's 'Prisoners of Love'? Well you see basically every single ghost that Danny's ever run into in Walker's prison. :) **Troper101:** Love the name by the way. :D And thank you. :) Hope you enjoyed this chap as well, although sadly there wasn't much PXF. :(


End file.
